My Husband My Student
by ShipperChuu
Summary: "Tapi semalam ngga sakit tuh." Manik ruby Seijuurou mengerling kearah Mayuzumi sekilas. "Bahkan tidak manis seperti vanilla milkshake atau berasa terbang kelangit ketujuh." Lanjutnya. MayuAka
1. Bagian 1

**'My Husband My Student'**

 **.**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi Chihiro berdiri gugup diatas altar. Tangan meremat ujung tuxedo putih dengan hiasan mawar merah disakunya erat. Wajah datar namun mata tersirat akan kegugupan menunggu calon pengantin yang entah kenapa pintu bercat putih didepan sana tidak kunjung terbuka. Mata bergulir kesisi altar, terlihat kedua orang tua, calon- sebentar lagi menjadi mertua dan teman-temannya duduk dengan senyum mengembang menggambarkan kebahagian untuk dirinya yang akhirnya menikah setelah umurnya lewat dari angka 3. Iya, umur Mayuzumi 32 tahun ini. Sebenarnya Mayuzumi ogah nikah. Ribet. Ngurus istri dan ngurus anak, belum ngurus anak-anak didiknya disekolah. Mayuzumi itu seorang guru, guru bahasa lebih tepatnya. Seorang guru di SMA Teiko milik mertuanya. Awal mula sesi lamar melamar Mayuzumi tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu saja dirinya akan dinikahkan dengan calon yang sampai detik ini Mayuzumi berdiri dialtar tidak tahu rupanya kaya apa. Kata Nijimura sih calonnya kawai. Moe mirip karakter loli kesukaan Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi cuma ngangguk sebagai jawaban. Setidaknya calonnya tidak mirip seperti penjaga toko buku langganannya. Tubuh gempal, pipi macem bakpo dan Mayuzumi hampir tidak bisa membedakan mana perut mana pantat kalau Mayuzumi tidak tau letak perut didepan bawah dada dan pantat dibelakang.

Pintu putih besar terbuka memunculkan gadis bersurai merah sepunggung. Kepala merah diberi hiasan bunga dengan warna senada gaun pengantin yang dipakenya. Gaun pengantin berwarna putih tulang mengembang dibagian bawah dengan ekor panjang yang terseret-seret saat sicalon jalan kearah altar. Mayuzumi terpana, mata tidak berkedip barang sekali. Calonnya benar-benar cantik. Wajah oval, bibir merah tipis, bulu mata lentik, leher jenjang dengan hiasan kalung dan kulit putih bersih serta mulus yang terlihat dari bahu serta lengannya. Tangan dijulurkan membantu sang calon naik keatas altar. Seperti dugaannya. Mulus.

Sesi mengingat janji suci telai usai semenjak 10 menit yang lalu. Mayuzumi tersenyum ganteng berdiri dengan tangan diapit istri sahnya. Menyalami satu persatu tamu undangan ramah. Bukan Mayuzumi sekali mengingat dirinya dijuluki sidatar dari Teiko.

"Selamat ya Chihiro, akhirnya nikah juga hahaha." Nijimura menjabat tangan Mayuzumi brutal.

"Ya, sama-sama." Balas Mayuzumi. Tangan Nijimura yang masih berjabat tangan dengan Mayuzumi ditarik untuk memeluk sahabat masa kecilnya sampai sekarang. Terharu, teman yang memiliki kelebihan dibibir mau menemani masa-masa single nya sampai Mayuzumi nikah.

"Kapan kau nyusul ?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Belum ada calon yang pas. Mungkin nanti." Balas Nijimura sambil melepaskan pelukan Mayuzumi.

"Akashi-san...oh sekarang jadi Mayuzumi yah ? Selamat yah, walaupun mukanya datar gini tapi gantengkan ?" Nijimura menunjuk muka Mayuzumi lancang. Bibir tersenyum ganteng dengan mata mengedip nakal menggoda istri temannya.

Akashi Seijuurou, yang sekarang menjadi istri sah Mayuzumi bulshing. "Iya." Balasnya pelan sambil menunduk. Malu broo.

"Ck. Jangan goda istri ku monyong." Mayuzumi menggeplak kepala Nijimura pelan. Yang digeplak cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Ngomong-ngomong Chihiro, malam nanti pelan-pelan yah." Ujarnya usil dan melangkah pergi secepat kilat sebelum kena geplak Mayuzumi lagi.

"Hehehe teman Chihiro-san lucu yah." Ujar Akashi, tangan kembali mengapit lengan Mayuzumi.

"Apa ? kau naksir yah ?" Mata Mayuzumi memincing tajam, alis menukik dengan dahi mengerut dan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan. Akashi terkekeh. Suaminya ternyata lucu juga kalau sedang cemburu.

"Tidak kok."

5 jam lebih berdiri menyalami tamu undangan membuat kakinya pegal. Tuxedo putih dilepas asal, tubuh direbahkan diatas ranjang dengan hiasan kelopak mawar merah berbentuk hati diatasnya.

"Chihiro-san sepatunya dilepas dulu sebelum rebahan." Akashi melepas sepatu Mayuzumi. Gaun dan hiasan bunga dikepala masih menempel ditubuhnya.

"Sei." Mayuzumi mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Mata menatap lurus manik ruby yang terlihat berkilau terkena cahaya lampu. Tangan terulur melepas hiasan bunga dikepala merah Akashi, turun, tangan Mayuzumi membelai pipi Akashi yang sedikit cubby. Halus. Batinnya.

Akashi bulshing. Jantung berdebar tidak karuan. Daiki bilang malam pertama malam yang paling dinanti oleh pengantin baru karena pertama kali dalam hidup akan merasakan yang namanya 'terbang sampai langit ketujuh.'. Tapi Shintarou bilang malam pertama itu sakit. Dan Tetsuya bilang malam pertama itu manis kaya vanilla milkshake minuman favoritnya.

Brukkk

Posisi berubah, Akashi terlentang diatas ranjang dengan tubuh dikukung Mayuzumi. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Grogi, gugup, malu bercampur jadi satu.

"Sei boleh ?" Izin Mayuzumi. Manik abu menatap bibir merah Akashi yang sedikit terbuka. Akashi mengangguk ragu. Sudah kewajibannya untuk memuaskan suaminya saat malam pertama dan malam-malam berikutnya. Dosa kalau Akashi menolak ajakan Mayuzumi untuk ehm menikmati malam pertamanya bukan ?.

Jarak ditepis. Bibir saling menempel dengan tubuh saling bersinggungan. Pelan, Mayuzumi mulai melumat bibir ranum Akashi. Menggigit kecil sebelum menerobos masuk. Lidah bergerak liar membuat Akashi mengerang. Tangan bergerak mengelus lengan Akashi menggoda.

Tautan dilepas, nafas memburu meraup oksigen. Mayuzumi terpana, istrinya benar-benar indah untuk dilihat. Bibir bengkak sedikit terbuka, air liur menetes dan muka semerah tomat serta mata sayu minta dimanjakan. Oke, Mayuzumi khilaf pun tak apa. Akashi istri sahnya, mau dibegini dan begitukan tidak masalah. Sudah sah.

Bibir kembali bertemu. Hisap, jilat dan terobos masuk. Tangan mulai usil membuka gaun pengantin Akashi. Ribet. Mayuzumi ngedumel dihati. Tangan menyelip masuk kepunggung Akashi, membuka resleting gaun tidak sabaran. Panas dan bergairah. Mayuzumi sudah tidak tahan menahan sesuatu dibawah sana yang kian sesak. Resleting berhasil dibuka, tangan meraba punggung Akashi menggoda dengan bibir saling bertautan. Saling hisap dan menggoda satu sama lain. Puas dengan punggung, tangan Mayuzumi pindah meraba bahu Akashi sebelum turun kedada. Menurunkam gaun yang dikenakan Akashi dan meraba pelan penuh nafsu. Gerakan tangan terhenti, lidah yang semula bergerak liar menggoda lidah Akashi pun ikut terhenti.

Datar.

Akashi melepaskan tautan, mata mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum fokus melihat Mayuzumi yang terdiam kaku. Alis menukik tanjam dengan dahi mengerut.

"Chihiro-san ?" Panggil Akashi. Mayuzumi mengerjap, tangan didada Akashi bergerak kembali dan menekan tonjolan merah disana membuat Akashi mendesah.

"Sei." Tangan masih meraba-raba dengan sesekali tekanan dinipel Akashi.

"Ahh yahh."

"Dadamu datar."

Akashi mengerjap. Memangnya kenapa kalau dadanya datar ? Wajar kan. Kalau menggelembung macam Satsuki malah jadi aneh dan menakutkan kan ?.

"Kenapa ? Chihiro-san tidak suka ?" Nada Akashi mengecil diakhir. Bibir bawah digigit, muka yang semula bergairah menjadi nelangsa.

"Bu-bukannya tidak suka."

"Kalau Chihiro-san mau yang besar aku ngga bisa kasih hiks aku kan-"

"Ok ok. Maaf aku cuma kaget saja. Jangan nangis ok." Mayuzumi panik. Tangan menyibak poni Akashi dan mencium kening Akashi. Mengelap cairan bening yang keluar dari ujung pelupuk mata Akashi pelan.

"Hiks habis Chihiro-san tidak suka."

"Aku suka. Iya aku suka. Kita lanjut yah." Akashi mengangguk. Tangan mengelap ingus pelan.

Mayuzumi menarik nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda. Bibir kembali saling melumat. Tangan kembali meraba dada Akashi. Menekan dan memilin gemas membuat Akashi mengerang tertahan disela-sela ciumannya.

'Ngga papa datar, yang penting Moe. Semangat !!!'. Batin Mayuzumi menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya Mayuzumi kecewa dada istrinya tidak seperti bayangannya. Bukan dada yang mengembangnya sampai tumpah kemana-mana. Awal Mayuzumi melihat Akashi dialtar yang dilihat dan diperhatikan hanya wajah Akashi yang begitu cantik, moe, kawaii dan mempesona tanpa melihat kebawah dan kebawahnya lagi. Jadi saat meraba dada Akashi yang ternyata sangat datar membuat Mayuzumi bingung bercampur kaget.

"Engg ahh Chi...ro-san..."

Tangan menurunkan lebih gaun yang dipake Akashi hingga perut rata agak berorot Akashi terekspos. Mengelus pelan dan bermain-main disekitar pusar Akashi.

'Hm pantas dadanya datar, perutnya kotak-kotak. Ck, bisa gawat kalau ketauan selingkuh.'

"Ahh ahh Chihiro-san cium." Pinta Akashi. Mata merem melek nikmat efek tangan Mayuzumi yang bermain ditubuhnya.

Mayuzumi mengangguk. Tautan yang semula terlepas menyatu kembali. Menyesap dam mengeksplore mulut Akashi. Tangan makin turun kebawah hingga menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat Akashi menggelinjang kaget.

Untuk kedua kalinya aktivitas Mayuzumi terhenti. Tangan dibawah membeku memegang sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik gaun. Ciuman terlepas. Otaknya mendadak blank saat meremas sesuata dibawah gaun yang amat sangat familir ditangannya. Bentuknya sama hanya ukurannya yang berbeda.

'Ini apa ?' Batin Mayuzumi mulai panik. Muka yang dari sananya pucat bertambah pucat mirip mayat yang dibekukkan. Sedangkan Akashi sibuk mendesah nikmat bagian paling penting ditubuhnya diremas-remas oleh Mayuzumi.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Mayuzumi pelan. Secepat kilat tangan Mayuzumi menurunkam gaun Akashi hingga sesuatu menyembul disana. Berdiri dengan kokohnya minta dihisap dan dimanjakan. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan milikinya yang masih tersembunyi dibalik celananya.

"Sei." Panggil Mayuzumi lirih. Mata mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya asli bukan ilusi.

Tangan kembali menggenggam milik Akashi, merematnya pelan dan Akashi semakin mendesah.

"As-as-asliiii."

GDEBRUUUKKK

Suara gedebrung nyaring membuat Akashi terlonjak kaget. Duduk dari acara rebahan nikmat dan memandang sekeliling awas.

"Chihiro-san tadi itu suara apa ?"

Tidak ada sahutan, kepala merah menengok untuk melihat Mayuzumi.

Kosong

"Chihiro-san." Panggil Akashi. "Chihiro-san jangan main petak umpet dong. Aku-aku...ehm ini nanggung bangett." Akashi meringis saat miliknya bergesekan dengan gaun pengantinnya.

Masih tidak ada sahutan. Akashi menghela nafas kesal. Dirinya sudah sangat keras minta keluar tapi malah suaminya ngajakin main petak umpet. Dada dielus sabar beberapa kali sebelum turun dari ranjang. Meladeni suaminya main petak umpet sampai ketemu titik.

"Chihiro-san kalau ketemu lanjutin yah ?" Kaki menampak lantai kamar yang terasa empuk ehhh empuk. Akashi menunduk, yang dilihatnya surai abu, kemeja putih, muka datar, mata tertutup dengan mulut terbuka.

"CHIHIROOOO-SAANNNN !!!!!."

Malam pertama yang sungguh indah bukan ?.

 **TBC**

Ini saya baca fic lama jadi kepikiran bikin ginian wkwkw. Satu pelajaran yang diambil, jangan liat orang dari wajahnya. Tapi bagian bawah dan bawahnya lagi juga ikutan diliat. Karena apa ? Sekedar cantik dan ganteng, banci sama waria thailand pun bisa :v . Oh terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir dan membaca. Kalau berkenan silahkan rievew. Selamat malam.


	2. Bagian 2

**Seperti chap sebelumnya kalau Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik saya melainkan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

.

.

.

Mayuzumi mengerang tertahan. Kepalanya berdenyut tidak karuan. Tangan dibawa memijit pelipis untuk mengurangi rasa berdenyut yang menyerang. Katakanlah Mayuzumi sedang mengalami fase galau menyerempet frustasi dan depresi. Merasa terbang tinggi saat hari mengikat janji suci dan dihempaskan dengan begitu kejamnya saat malam pertama. Istrinya memang moe, kawaii dan sangat tipenya. Tapi bagaimana mau menikmati malam pertama saat istri cantik moe kawaii mendadak bertranformasi jadi laki-laki ?. Nikmat engga, syok iya. Pingsan pula.

Mayuzumi tau dosanya banyak, Mayuzumi juga tau dari sekian banyak siswa yang diajarnya menaruh dendam kesumat kepadanya, dan Mayuzumi juga tau kalau khayalan tentang istri yang moe dan kawaii hanya terjadi dimimpi-mimpi indah setiap malamnya. Tapi pliss, jangan berikan Mayuzumi cobaan yang begitu berat dengan memberinya seorang istri yang ternyata laki-laki bertampang moe dan kawai mirip salah satu karakter loli favoritnya. Mayuzumi tidak kuat. Antara nafsu dan logika membuatnya mirip abg labil yang lagi jatuh cinta.

Secangkir kopi diatas meja diambil dan diseruput pelan. Pening dikepala tidak kunjung hilang padahal 20 menit lagi tugasnya untuk mengajar akan dimulai. Setengah kosong, cangkir kopi diletakan kembali. Kepala menggeleng kencang saat teringat kejadian tadi pagi yang menurutnya sangat awkward dan menancapkan sebilah pedang dihatinya yang masih polos dan suci.

Pagi itu Mayuzumi bangun diatas kasurnya. Mata mengerjap pelan dengan tangan menggapai jam weaker diatas meja kecil samping ranjang. Menggeliat pelan dan mengubah posisi menjadi menyamping untuk memeluk guling. Kebiasannya untuk pengumpulkan nyawa sebelum benar-benar bangun dan mandi. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuat Mayuzumi syok. Mayuzumi kaget. Sangat kaget malahan. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya 'oh' dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Rambut merah, wajah polos moe dan kawaii cukup membuat otak Mayuzumi panas mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Malam pertama yang benar-benar fail. Malam pertama yang akan diingatnya- walaupun Mayuzumi ingin lupa untuk selamanya.

Menarik nafas pelan, Mayuzumi melangkah keluar kamar setelah menyambar ponsel abu diatas nangkas. Jemari cekatan menekan-nekan tombol dan mendekatkannya ketelinga setelah menekan dial kenomor orang nomor satu dalam hidupnya. Panggilan diangkat dan Mayuzumi hanya bisa berdiam diri dibalkon setelah mendegar penjalasan dari kaasan nya yang tergolong singkat, tidak jelas dan menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya.

"Loh kan Chihiro ingin punya istri yang kawai macam karakter favorit LN kan ? Sei-kun kan kawaii. Lagipula kaasan itu hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan Chihiro. Chihiro ngga mau nikah kan karena ribet ngurus istri sama anak, belum siswa yang diajar Chihiro." Disini Mayuzumi menganggukan kepalanya. "Maka dari itu, kaasan pilih Sei-kun jadi Chihiro hanya perlu mengurus istri dan siswa Chihiro tanpa perlu mengurus anak. Tehee."

Ingin sekali mulut Mayuzumi menyuarakan "Ngga laki-laki juga kali, Kaasan !!!?". Tau begitu kan mending Mayuzumi menemani masa kejombloan Nijimura saja. Banyak pertanyaan dikepala Mayuzumi tentang istri- suami lebih tepatnya kepada Kaasan nya. Tapi mulut Mayuzumi mendadak kelu dan kerongkongannya terasa kering. Pertanyaan semacam 'kenapa Kaasan memilih menantu laki-laki ?' , 'Kenapa Akashi- maksudnya Mayuzumi Seijuurou mau menikah dengannya dan jadi homo ?' , 'kenapa kaasan menjadikan dirinya homo' dan lain sebagainya yang membuat kepala Mayuzumi terasa akan meledak. Dan perkataan kaasan sebelum telvon ditutup menghantam Mayuzumi begitu kerasnya.

"Oh Chihiro, Sei-kun itu siswa mu loh~ dia ada dikelas 1B."

Dan teriakan penuh kekagetan menggema diapartemen sederhana milik Mayuzumi. Apa ? Mayuzumi homo dan seorang pedofil ? Pliss Kaasan, tau istri- maksudnya pendamping hidupnya laki-laki saja membuat Mayuzumi blank dan pingsan. Nah ini ditambah kenyataan kalau Suaminya masih kelas satu SMA. Siswanya pula. Aaaahhh Mayuzumi rasa-rasanya ingin menerjunkan diri kesungai gangga dan hanyut bersama mayat-mayat dan bangkai hewan disana. Atau lebih simplenya, Mayuzumi ingin menerjunkan diri dari atas balkon kamarnya.

Kepala dijedukan kepagar pembatas balkon berulang kali. Surai abu dijambak keras dan gumaman 'ini hanya mimpi' terus terulang keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Homo ? Pedofil ? Siswa ?

"Arghhh rasanya kepala ku mau pecah !!! Kaasan kau tega !!!!"

"Chihiron-san."

Kepala merah menyembul dari balik pintu. Tangan mengucek mata khas bangun tidur. Mayuzumi menengok kebelakang dan milihat Seijuurou berdiri diambang pintu dengan muka mengantuk.

"Kenapa triak-triak ? Chihiro-san sakit kepala ?" Tanya Seijuurou. Mayuzumi membatu. Awkward bercampur malu menjadi satu. Liat, Seijuurou itu cocoknya jadi anaknya, minimal jadi adik lah. Bukan jadi suaminya. Beh Mayuzumi jadi ingin headbang ketembok sekarang.

Kepala abu menggeleng, pandangan mata kosong dengan jiwa yang setengahnya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Chihiro-san mau sarapan sama apa ? Oh, mau mandi air hangat atau air dingin ?".

"Hangat." Jawabnya.

Dan Seijuurou berlalu keluar kamar setelah memberinya ciuman selamat pagi.

"Oyyy yang pengantin baru, melamun aja." Mayuzumi tersentak kaget. Mata menatap tajam seseorang yang barusan memberinya terapi kejut jantung.

"Brisik."

"Jangan begitu Chihiro. Aku ini kan temanmu ? Khehehe bagaimana malam pertama mu, eh ? Aku jadi iri."

Mayuzumi mengerang, kepalanya kembali pening. Tidakkah Nijimura tau kalau Mayuzumi lagi galau, depresi dan frustasi ?.

"Diamlah, Shuu."

Nijimura menggelengkan kepalanya, kursi depan meja Mayuzumi ditarik dan mendaratkan pantatnya disana. Tangan diletakan diatas meja untuk menumpu kepalanya. Pandangan lurus menatap manik abu Mayuzumi.

"Chihiro sebenarnya aku ingin ketawa loh~." Katanya. "Tapi aku tak tega padamu."

"Oh masa ? Kukira kau bukan orang yang tidak tegaan ?". Ujar Mayuzumi sarkas. Bibir ditekuk dengan alis hampir menyatu.

"BWAHAHAHA RASAIINN LU JUMI TEGA SIH NINGGALIN GW JOMBLO HAHAHAHA."

Byuurrr

Semburan kopi diterima Nijimura. Wajah langsung ditekuk dan mengambil tisu untuk mengelap wajahnya yang terkena semburan kopi oleh Mayuzumi.

"Jangan disembur juga kali."

"Kau tau kalau Aka- Seijuurou laki-laki ?" Tanya Mayuzumi pelan sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Nijimura.

Nijimura mengangguk. "Kau pikir siapa yang mengangkatmu dari lantai keranjang, ehm ?"

Mayuzumi menggeleng. "Bukan Seijuurou ?" Tanyanya.

"Beh Seijuurou mana kuat mindahin badanmu. Dia menggedor pintu apartemenku dan meminta ku untuk membantunya mengangkatmu keranjang." Terang Nijimura. "Kau tau ?" Mayuzumi kembali menggeleng. "Dia sangat khawatir padamu tau. Bahkan dia sampai menangis saat aku bilang kalau nafasmu sangat lemah."

"Seriusan nafas ku lemah ?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Poni disisir kebelakang dan tersenyum usil.

Mayuzumi diam. Tangan kembali memijat pelipisnya. Sebentar lagi dirinya akan mengajar dikelas Seijuurou dan itu membuat Mayuzumi malas mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi. Salahkan mertuanya yang dengan seenak jidat memindahkan tugas untuk mengajar anak kelas satu. Padahal Mayuzumi lebih suka mengajar dikelas 3. Tidak ribut dan tau diri. Iya tau diri kalau mereka akan lulus dan ujian. Jadi hal semacam triak-triak tidak jelas saat pelajaran hampir tidak ada. Hening. Dan Mayuzumi suka.

"Sudahlah Chihiro, lagi pula Seijuurou itu anak yang baik dan sepertinya menyukaimu. Coba saja dulu, walapun kau homo dan pedofil aku tetap mau jadi teman mu kok. BWAHAHAHA."

"Jangan menertawaii ku !"

"Jangan kira semalam aku tidak kena serangan jantung Chihiro. Bahkan aku hampir menyusulmu pingsan kalau tidak ingat siapa yang akan membantu Seijuurou mengangkatmu." Nijimura berujar pelan. Tangan menepuk bahu Mayuzumi penuh pengertian. Rasa sebal dan irinya karena Mayuzumi menikah duluan hilang entah kemana dan berganti rasa kasihan bercampur geli.

"Sudah lah sana masuk kelas, kau sudah telat setengah jam tau."

Mayuzumi melirik jam dipergelangan tangan. Dengan gontai kakinya melangkah menuju kelas 1B. Laptop, kamus bahasa, dan LN ditentengnya. Kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk dilangkah. Benar kata Mikasa, dunia itu kejam. Dan Mayuzumi merasakannya sekarang. Mikasa itu siapa Mayuzumi ? Ya pokoknya Mikasa. Mikasa yang itu, Mikasa yang kena friendzone kalau kata D. Langkah kakinya semakin dekat dengan kelas 1B dan rasanya perut Mayuzumi mendadak mual. Bayangkan saja, kau mengajar dikelas dan salah satu siswanya adalah suamimu. Awkward ? Tidak nyaman ? Grogi ? Sungkan ? Canggung ? Apapun itu pokoknya membuat perut Mayuzumi mual. Dan fakta kalau anak kelas satu ribut dan agak- lebih banyak susah diatur membuat Mayuzumi ingin memutar kembali kakinya keruang guru.

"Aominechiii jangan corat-caret bukuku-ssu." Noh, belum sampai kelas saja Mayuzumi dapat dengan jelas mendengar teriakan dari kelas 1B. Apa lagi sudah masuk kelas ?. Mayuzumi hanya berharap telinganya tidak tuli setelah mengajar dikelas 1B.

"Kuroko teme !!! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu dong."

"Bwhahaha Shin-can manis sekalii pake bandana."

"Jreng kau terindah kan slalu terindah jreng."

"Nanas, nanas, murah nih sekilo cuma 10rb. Mau ?"

Pliss, itu kelas atau apa ? Kami-sama tolong ambil nyawanya sekarang dan tempatkanlah disurga dengan ratusan bidadari yang siap melayaninya.

Kriieet

Pintu dibuka Mayuzumi. Pandangan mengedar keseluruh kelas. Dan kepalanya mendadak berkunang-kunang melihat tingkah laku siswa yang akan diajarnya. Suara petikan gitar dan suara sumbang terdengar dari pojok belakang, sirambut pirang kecoklatan yang sibuk jaualan nanas, tarik-menarik buku, umpatan segela jenis hewan dimeja tengah dan perkatan 'aku absolute, turuti perintahku.' Dan lain sebagainya. Bolehkan kalau Mayuzumi menganyutkan diri disungai gangga bersama mayat-mayat disana sekarang.

Langkah dibawa masuk kelas. Duduk dikursi guru mengamati penghuni kelas yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. Manik abu mengedar kembali mencari-cari Seijuurou. Dan matanya melembar sekilas sebelum kembali seperti sediakala saat melihat Seijuurou berdiri ditengah ruangan dengan gunting ditangan dan dilemparkan ke kedua anak yang sedang tarik-menarik buku hingga membentur tembok dan jatuh kelantai.

"Daiki, Ryouta berhenti berebut buku dan kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing."

"Ha-ha'i Akashichii."

"Kiyoshi berhenti jualan nanas dan-"

"Aku tidak jualan nanas tuh." Potong Kiyoshi yang langsung mendapatkan deliakan maut dari Seijuurou.

"Bukan kau Teppei. Shintarou panggil guru sana." Perintahnya mutlak dengan tangan dikibaskan-kibaskan seperti mengusir anak ayam.

"Tapi Akashi kau kan ketua kelasnya."

Dan Mayuzumi hampir menyemburkan tawa yang amat langka saat siswa yang duduk dimeja depannya menyahut sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Bandana merah dikepala hijaunya sungguh mirip sekali dengan tukang cukur langganannya. Kalau wajahnya kawai moe mirip Seijuurou itu masih enak dilihat, lah ini, badan keker, tinggi hampir menyamainya pake bandana warna merah ? Ngga malu sama tubuh dan muka apa ? Mayuzumi yang liat saja malu bercampur geli. Ck ck ck.

"Membantah eh Shintarou ?" Ujar Seijuurou dengan gunting yang diayun-ayunkan siap hunus.

"Ck. Baiklah." Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou mengangkat pantatnya dari bangku sebelum mendudukan tubuhnya kembali saat matanya bersitatap dengan Mayuzumi.

"Shintarou." Panggil Seijuurou penuh intimidasi.

"Gu-gurunya sudah datang, nanadayo." Sahutnya.

Manik ruby Seijuurou bergulir kemeja guru dan bersitatap dengan manik abu Mayuzumi yang sedang menatapnya.

"Oh." Kata Seijuurou pelan. Gunting dimasukan kesaku celana. Sedikit merapikan rambut dan seragamnya yang agak berantakan, Seijuurou menyapa Mayuzumi dengan senyum manis mengembang dibibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, sensei."

Bolehkah Mayuzumi pulang sekarang.

 **TBC**

Ah ya ngomong-ngomong itu enakan pake 'murid' atau 'siswa' yah ? Agak bingung saya. Dan buat H-san (maaf saya singkat) terimakasih sudah suka sama fic saya dan yah ini fic multicap hehe. Buat Ai-san mah Chihiro jangan ditanya lagi, udah pasti kagetnya tuh :v . Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan yang berkenan mau rievew atau kasih masukan akan sangat saya hargai, selamat malam.


	3. Bagian 3

**Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik saya melainkan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Psst Shintarou, kau bilang malam pertama itu sakit."

Dahi Midorima mengkerut bingung. "Lalu ?" Tanyanya.

"Tapi semalam ngga sakit tuh." Manik ruby Seijuurou mengerling kearah Mayuzumi sekilas. "Bahkan tidak manis seperti vanilla milkshake atau berasa terbang kelangit ketujuh." Lanjutnya.

Manik zambrud Midorima menatap lurus manik ruby Seijuurou. Sebenarnya Seijuurou mau pamer karena sudah menikah duluan atau bagaimana ? Jujur saja yah, Midorima iri karena belum berhasil menggait teman sekelas belah tengah yang sering mengganggunya.

"Ya terus hubungannya sama aku itu apa ?" Midorima sewot. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dirinya sangat sensitif dengan kata pengantin baru dan segala antek-anteknya.

"Ya ngga ada sih." Seijuurou berujar kalem. Kedua tangan bertumpu diatas meja untuk menyangga dagunya.

Midorima mendengus kesal, tangan berbalut perban membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot sebelum kembali fokus dengan soal dihadapannya yang terbilang sangat mudah. Hanya berisi materi dasar yang sudah dipelajarinya di SMP dan Sekolah dasar.

"Engg...sinonom single itu solo player- ini soal ngajak ribut nadayo, tau aja kalau aku masih sing- solo player nadayo. Antonim malam ya siang, tanda tanya digunakan untuk apa yah ?" Dahi mengerut samar, pensil digigit pelan untuk mengingat materi yang sudah pernah masuk keotaknya. Menjelajah masuk persel otak didalam kepala hijaunya.

"Ne, Shintarou." Lengan ditoel dengan pensil oleh Seijuurou.

"Hm."

"Menurutmu Chihiro-san itu tampan atau tidak ?" Tanya Seijuurou antusias.

Midorima mendongak, menatap sensei nya yang sedang sibuk membaca buku tebal dimeja guru yang berhadapan persis dengan mejanya dan Seijuurou. Meneliti detail wajah Mayuzumi dengan seksama. Manik abu yang terkesan hampa dibalik kacamata bacanya, hidung mancung, rambut abu dengan poni yang sedikit panjang, rahang tegas, wajah datar terkesan misterius, dan bibir tipis serta leher yang jenjang.

Tampan.

Apalagi kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku serta celana hitam yang membungkus tubuh idealnya.

Sempurna.

Tapi Midorima ogah bilang kalau Mayuzumi itu tampan dan juga sempurna, yang ada makhluk merah disampingnya bakalan besar kepala.

"Biasa saja, nadayo."

Seijuurou mendelik, tidak terima wajah suaminya yang menurutnya sangat-sangat-sangat tampan dikatai biasa saja oleh Midorima.

"Yakin biasa saja. Coba kau amati baik-baik."

Midorima menatap Akashi atau lebih tepatnya Mayuzumi Seijuurou yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata melotot minta dicolok.

"Memang biasa saja, nadayo." Maaf-maaf saja yah, sampai bumi pindah lintasan pun Midorima ogah mengakui kalau Mayuzumi sensei itu tampan dihadapan Seijuurou. "Lagian percuma saja tampan kalau ujung-ujungnya belok, pedofil pula."

Wussshhh

Krakkk

Jleb !

Tidak taukah kalau Mayuzumi sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Midorima dan Seijuurou.

"Jangan sembarangan ya Shintarou !" Seijuurou mendesis tajam. Pensil yang semula hanya menoel-noel lengan Midorima ditusuk-tusukan brutal.

"Sakit nadayo."

"Itu karena mulutmu lancang Shin, jangan fitnah deh." Desis Seijuurou. Mata belangnya semakin melotot.

"Aku tidak fitnah, nadayo."

"Apa buktinya."

"Ck. Sensei belok kan karena menikah dengan mu. Sensei pedofil juga karena menikahimu."

Brakkk

Meja digebrak keras. Alasan macam apa itu, Seijuurou tidak terima, Seolah-olah menjadikan dirinya sebab dari tampannya Mayuzumi sensei jadi percuma.

"Ulangi sekali lagi Shin."

"Sensei bel-"

"Ehm." Mayuzumi berdehem cool. Manik abunya menatap dua kepala beda warna yang sedang berdebat.

"Ada masalah Midorima, Akashi."

"Tidak ada sensei." Seijuurou tersenyum manis sedangkan Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ulangi lagi perkataan mu tamatlah kau Shin." Desis Seijuurou tajam yang diangguki Midorima sebelum kembali fokus kesoal dihadapannya.

Mayuzumi mengelus dadanya sabar beberapa kali dan mengumpulkan kembali serpihan hatinya yang berceceran akibat perkataan Midorima. Mayuzumi sadar kok Mid, kalo tampan atau ganteng itu percuma kalau jadi belok ples pedofil. Tapi plis yah, jangan ngomong langsung dihadapannya juga kali. Tidak taukah kalau level depresi, frustasi dan galaunya Mayuzumi itu sudah sampai puncak mounth everst ?. Terkontaminasi bisikan setan sedikit saja yang menyuruhnya untuk mencolokan pulpen digenggaman tangannya sudah pasti dilakukan.

Midorima melirik Seijuurou dan Mayuzumi sensei berulang-ulang dengan dahi mengerut samar. Kalau diingat-ingat saat tadi pagi dirinya tidak sengaja melihat Seijuurou dan Mayuzumi sensei jalan bareng itu berasanya cocok dan terlihat wajah Mayuzumi sensei tidak setua umurnya. Entah Mayuzumi sensei yang awet muda atau muka Seijuurou yang mengalami penuaan dini pun Midorima tidak tau. Yang jelas saat mereka jalan bareng terlihat cocok dan wajah Mayuzumi sensei terlihat 2 tahun lebih tua dari Seijuurou.

"Apa lirik-lirik ? Naksir kamu ?"

Midorima mengerjap pelan, sejurus kemudian mukanya memerah kepergok melirik Seijuurou.

"Ti-tidak nadayo."

Seijuurou melengos dan Midorima mengutuk mulutnya yang main ceplas-ceplos. Tapi Midorima kan bicara fakta. Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Kagami pun pasti sependapat dengannya kalau tampan tapi ujung-ujung belok ditambah pedofil bakalan percuma.

"Akashi." Panggil Midorima lirih dan melirik Seijuurou malu-malu- ngg maksudnya was-was.

"Hm."

"Shintarou."

"Yah." Jawab Midorima sambil menengokkan kepalanya kesamping. "Kenapa, nadayo ?"

"Menurutmu kau itu tampan atau tidak ?"

Kenapa Seijuurou mesti nanya, jawabannya sudah jelaskan kalau Midorima itu tampan. Bukannya geer atau bagaimana ya, tapi memang Midorima itu tampan. Terbukti dari Nenek sebelah rumahnya yang bilang Midorima itu tampan mirip mendiang suaminya.Midorima tidak tau saja kalau mendiang suami si nenek sebelas dua belas dengan Nebuya.

"Tampan, nadayo." Balas Midorima percaya diri yang entah kemana perginya kestundereannya.

Seijuurou menyeringai, manik rubby manatap Midorima usil. "Berarti ketampananmu itu percuma juga dong kalau ujung-ujungnya belok, jomblo pula."

Krakkk

Jlebbb

"Ppffft mampus lu kepala lumut." Gumam Mayuzumi lirih sambil menahan tawannya yang masih setia mendengarkan obrolan MidoAka.

"Kata siapa aku belok nadayo ?" Sangkal Midorima.

"Bukannya kita ini teman seperjuangan yah Shin." Seijuurou menyangga dagunya dan menyibak poninya pelan. "Bedanya aku udah nikah kamu masih jomblo. Makanya jadi orang jangan tsundere dan gede gengsi. Jomblo kan lu, diambil orang baru tau rasa lu."

Mayuzumi meringis mendengar ucapan Seijuurou. "Mulutmu, dek." Batinnya.

Muka Midorima memerah parah, tangannya terkepal erat menahan gejolak emosi. Kesal karena yang dikatakan Seijuurou benar adanya. Midorima itu terlalu tsundere, gede gengsi. Bilangnya jangan deket-deket tapi jantungannya deg-degan ngga karuan. Bilangnya jangan ganggu, innernya bilang ganggu aku aja Bakao. Mau bagaimana lagi, jiwa tsunderenya sudah mengakar.

"Di-diam nadayo." Midorima memalingkan muka. Lama-lama mual juga liat muka Seijuurou yang minta dicipok pake sepatu. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau malam pertamamu tidak sakit, nadayo. Kok bisa ?"

Nice shoot Midorima. Pengalihan pembicaran yang bagus.

Mimik muka Seijuurou berubah. Muka yang semula tersenyum usil dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan mendadak merengut. Dahi mengerut hampir menyatukan alisnya. Bibir dimanyunkan minta dicium.

"Tau gak, Shin." Mulai Seijuurou.

"Engga."

"Ihh bilang tau dong." Paksa Seijuurou.

"Ya kan kau belum cerita."

"Jadi gini kan sehabis pulang dari bla bla bla bla...gitu." Cerita Seijuurou panjang lebar tidak menyadari orang yang dicurhatinya menutup hidungnya dengan muka semerah tomat sampai menjalar ketelinga dan lehernya.

Glupp

Ludah ditelan paksa, tangan berbalut perban mengaduk-aduk isi tas mencari tisu.

"La-lalu kau sama Mayuzumi sensei tidak jadi anu-anu." Tanyanya setelah selesai dengan urusan hidungnya.

"Iya, padahal punyaku sudah keras banget loh, Shin." Curhat Seijuurou dengan mata berkaca-kaca nyaris mewek mengingat malam pertamanya yang gagal karena sang suami pingsan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Berlari ketetangga sebelah hanya dengan kolor untuk menutupi ehm adeknya yang masih berdiri meminta bantuan untuk mengangkat Mayuzumi kekasur. Nyiksa banget sumpah. Bahkan Seijuurou masih ingat bagaimana ngilunya saat terpaksa memakai bokser dalam keadaan on. Suaminya memang kurang ajar.

Bahu Seijuurou ditepuk-tepuk pelan Midorima. "Yang sabar yah." Katanya prihatin.

"Hm. Makasih Shin, kau memang perhatian." Ujar Seijuurou tulus yang diangguki Midorima.

Bagaimana dengan Mayuzumi ?

Mayuzumi sendiri sudah mengangkat bokongnya dan keluar kelas semenjak curhatan Seijuurou menjurus ke anu. Malu bro. Malam pertama yang seharusnya jadi privasi dirinya dan Seijuurou dan juga Nijimura karena membantu Seijuurou semalam dibeberkan dengan detail ke Midorima. Bagaimana kalau mulut Midorima ember dan cerita sana-sini ? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya bung !!!!. Lagian Seijuurou kok ya polos banget sampe cerita ke Midorima yang sama polosnya ngedengerin cerita Seijuurou dengan khitmat mengindahkan kalau curhatan Seijuurou akan mencemari otaknya.

"Apa aku coba kopi sianida saja yah ? Kayanya enak."

 **TBC**

Ai and August 19 : hooo kelas ngga gila ngga bakalan rame Ai-san. Wkwkw

SelenTetrad : Wah kurang panjang yah... udah mentok sih wkwkw. Makasih ya udah mampir baca Selen-san. Tehee

GreenPsycho : hoo aku juga setuju dengan pemikiran si Niji Cho-san. Ah ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih

HtrBi48 : hooo Takao kan memang suka nistain si Mido. Asal jangan nistain hatinya aja. Eaaaa

Natsukeshi : mamahnya Mayuyu emang jahat tapi Natsu-san senang kan wkwkw.


	4. Bagian 4

**Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik saya melainkan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi menjedukan kepalanya keatas meja beberapa kali. Pening dikepalanya bertambah saja sejak kemarin hari. Secangkir kopi diatas meja diseruputnya pelan, manik abu bergulir dari atas ke bawah mengoreksi hasil tes dadakan materi awal kemarin yang dilakukannya dikelas 1B. Dan hasilnya ? Mayuzumi merasa rambutnya bukan lagi berwarna abu melainkan berwarna putih karena stres, depresi dan frustasi yang dideritanya.

Pulpen merah dipegangnya, mencoret jawaban yang salah dan mencentang jawaban yang benar serta memberi beberapa jawaban yang benar dan nilai dipojok kanan atas dengan sedikit catatan disana.

Lembar jawaban ke-24 diambilnya. Meneliti huruf demi huruf yang ditulis anak didiknya untuk jawaban soal-soal yang telah disediakannya.

Mencentang, mencoret, menulis jawaban yang benar terus dilakukannya hampir disetiap nomornya. Hingga dinomor terakhir, Mayuzumi mengerutkan keningnya melihat jawaban dari sipemilik lembar jawab.

'Jika aku pergi kepasar dan Ibu pergi ke Surabaya, maka rumah kosong dan pintu harus dikunci.'

Dari kalimat diatas, dimanakah letak kota Surabaya berada ?.

Jawab : Maaf sensei, ini soal bukan soal pengetahuan kan ? Kok pertanyaanya kaya begitu ? Kalau dimanakah letak kota Tokyo maka saya tau jawabannya sensei. Tapi kalau Surabaya ? Ini aja baru tau.

Dahi semakin mengerut melihat kejanggalan disoal terakhir. Melihat ulang lembar jawaban sebelumnya, Mayuzumi menepuk jidatnya dan melingkari nomor terakhir. Bonus maksudnya.

Pantas saja, dari 24 lembar jawaban yang dikoreksinya salah semua pada soal terakhir. Lah wong soalnya ngawur. Ck. Pasti kerjaan Nijimura nih. Pikir Mayuzumi dongkol. Mentang-mentang baru liburan ke Indonesia main seenaknya nyantumin soal kaya begitu. Ck. Kalau kaya begini kan mending meminta bantuan Riko saja untuk membuatkan soal materi dasar bahasanya.

"Chihiro-san." Kepala merah mengintip ragu-ragu dari balik pintu. "Aku boleh masuk ?" Tanyanya.

Mayuzumi mengangguk mempersilahkan Seijuurou masuk. Piyama merah bergambar rakun membalut tubuh mungilnya serta sendal selop putih sebagai alasnya. "Aku bawakan cemilan buat Chihiro-san." Ujar Seijuurou dan meletakan nampan berisi kudapan ringan dan teko teh diatas meja.

"Ya terima kasih."

Seijuurou diam menatap Mayuzumi yang kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Surai abunya acak-acakan, kacamata baca yang sedikit melorot serta wajah yang terlihat kusut membuat Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mayuzumi.

Berdiri dibelakang Mayuzumi dan memijat bahunya dari belakang. Mayuzumi terkesiap, pulpen ditangan terlepas saat Seijuurou memijat bahunya.

"Kalau lelah istirahat dulu Chihiro-san." Kata Seijuurou lembut. "Ini juga sudah malam."

Mayuzumi bungkam. Jujur saja, Mayuzumi belum terbiasa dengan perilaku Seijuurou terhadapnya. Pagi menyiapkan air hangat dan sarapan, sore memasak makan malam dan mengurusnya ini itu tanpa diminta. Seandainya Seijuurou perempuan maka Seijuurou akan berada diuratan nomor satu sebagi istri idaman. Seandainya. Sayangnya Seijuurou laki-laki sama sepertinya.

Mayuzumi hela nafas pelan, tidak baik juga terus-terusan bersikap dingin terhadap Seijuurou hanya karena Seijuurou laki-laki dan lebih muda setengah dari umurnya. Bagaimana pun, Seijuurou adalah suaminya, pendamping hidupnya. Jadi sudah sewajarnya Mayuzumi bersikap baik terhadap Seijuurou.

"Ya nanti." Tangan Seijuurou dibahunya dielus pelan. "Kau bisa tidur duluan Sei." Lanjutnya.

Kalau diingat-ingat pun Seijuurou seorang suami yang pengertian terhadapanya. Selalu bersikap manis dan menjadi anak baik. Terbayang wajah hampir menangis Seijuurou saat curhat kepada Midorima soal malam pertamanya yang gagal gara-gara dirinya pingsan. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Sei."

"Hm." Mayuzumi menarik kedua tangan Seijuurou hingga dadanya menerubuk punggunya dan sandaran kursi. "Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan ku ?"

Seijuurou menyamankan posisinya. Tangan memeluk leher Mayuzumi dan menggesekan pipinya dengan pipi Mayuzumi. Manik rubynya sedikit berbinar mendengar pertanyaan dari Mayuzumi.

"Karena aku tidak mau Chihiro-san menjadi bujangan tua."

Mayuzumi menengok menatap Seijuurou. Dahinya mengerut samar dengan alis menukik tajam. "Maksudmu aku tidak laku ?"

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan. Pelukan semakin dieratkan. "Karena aku mencintai Chihiro-san." Ujarnya dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya diceruk leher Mayuzumi.

Manik abu Mayuzumi sedikit membola sebelum kembali seperti semula. Rambut merah Seijuurou diusapnya pelan. Tidak habis pikir dengan Seijuurou yang masih berumur 16 tahun sudah tahu menahu tentang cinta dan bahkan melepaskan masa mudanya untuk menikah dengannya diumurnya yang masih ilegal untuk membangun rumah tangga dan tentunya menjadi bagian dari kaum pelangi yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi perbincangan yang seru dikalangan masyarakat tentang hak hidup bagi kaum pelangi.

"Sejak kapan kau ehm mencintaiku ?"

Seijuurou sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Sejah kelas lima sekolah dasar." Jawabnya pelan dan menghasilkan suara pecahan keramik dari cangkir teh yang tidak sengaja disenggol Mayuzumi saat mendengar ucapan Seijuurou.

"Li-lima sd ?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Yang benar saja, dulu saat Mayuzumi masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar belum mengenal yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Adanya hanya bermain dengan Nijimura disawah menangkap belut, mencuri mangga tetangga yang mengakibatka luka sabetan dibetisnya karena sitetangga yang dicuri mangganya melapor keibunya, mandi disungai dengan teman-temannya, baik laki-laki dan perempuan. Lah Seijuurou bilang dia sudah mencintai Mayuzumi sejak kelas lima SD, memangnya Seijuurou itu anak gaul, kecepetan dewasa, korban tayangan televisi atau bagaimana ?.

"Chihiro-san cangkirnya jatuh." Suara Seijuurou menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Biarkan saja." Sahutnya. "Memangnya waktu kau SD kita pernah ketemu ?".

Seijuurou menunduk. Rona merah yang semula menghilang kembali muncul diwajahnya. "Pernah." Katanya. Pelukan dileher Mayuzumi kembali dieratkan- sedikit mencekik Mayuzumi.

"Waktu itu..."

'Seijuurou kecil menatap sekitarnya bingung. Dia ingin pulang tapi lupa jalan pulang. Bodoh benar dia, hanya karena penasaran dengan segerombalan anak anjing lucu yang melintas dihadapannya, Seijuurou kecil mengikutinya hingga tanpa sadar sudah berada jauh dari rumahnya.

Bibir bawah digigit menahan tangis. Manik rubynya berkaca-kaca dengan tangan merepat ujung bajunya erat. Seijuurou tersesat entah dimana dan tidak bisa pulang. Ditempat sepi dan tidak ada orang.

Seijuurou takut. Perlahan air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Menahan isakan yang keluar dan mencoba sok kuat dengan melangkahkan kakinya sesuai kata hatinya.

"Okaa-sama hiks."

"Hai bocah kau tersesat yah ?" Seijuurou kecil mendongkkan kepalanya. Manik rubynya menatap wajah datar laki-laki dihadapannya yang mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu serta koper hitam ditangannya bingung bercampur curiga.

"Sok tau. Aku tidak tersesat." Sangkalnya sambil perlahan mundur menjahui laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Nih kukasih permen. Pulang sana." Sebungkus permen diletakannya ditelapak tangan Seijuurou dan berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Seijuurou kecil yang terbengong-bengong.

"Ugh." Manik rubynya menatap permen ditangannya dan punggung laki-laki dihadapannya yang semakin menjauh berulang-ulang. Hingga-

"OMMM AKU TERSESAT !!! TOLONG ANTERIN PULANG !!!!". '

"Lalu aku nganterin kau pulang tidak ?" Tanya Mayuzumi setelah mendengar cerita Seijuurou yang tidak diingatnya sama sekali.

Seijuurou mendengus kesal. Bibir dimajukan dengan alis menukik tajam. "Kau meninggalkan ku." Jawabnya kesal. "Aku menangis dan berteriak memanggilmu tapi kau tuli."

"Aku tidak terlalu suka anak kecil." Mayuzumi sedikit meringis mendengar ucapan Seijuurou. Kok aku tega ninggalin yah ?. Batinnya bingung. "Lalu bagaimana ?"

"Pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku berhasil menemukanku karena mendengar jeritanku."

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Pertanyaannya Sei, kenapa kau mencintaiku ?".

Seijuurou menunduk malu. "Itu karena permen yang dikasih Chihiro-san.' Jawabnya pelan.

"Hm ?".

"Tulisan dibalik permennya yang bikin aku jatuh cinta dengan Chihiro-san."

Alis abu Mayuzumi terangkat bingung. "Tulisan apa ?" Tanyanya.

Seijuurou meremat kerah baju Mayuzumi. Wajahnya kembali memerah parah hingga menjalar ketelinga dan lehernya. "I love you." Cicitnya pelan.

Mayuzumi membatu. Otaknya berusaha mencerna ucapan Seijuurou barusan. "I love you ?".

"I love you too Chihiro-san."

o0o

Seijuurou mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Guling kiri, guling kanan, tengkurap, dan terlentang terus dilakukannya berulang kali. Jam diatas nangkas sudah menunjuk keangka satu dini hari, tapi kelopak matanya tidak mau menutup.

Seijuurou membalikan lagi posisinya menjadi menyamping. Menghadap wajah tidur Mayuzumi dari samping. Tampan, pikirnya. Jemari lentik Seijuurou mengusap pipi Mayuzumi pelan, menelusuri rahang Mayuzumi dan berhenti diarea bibir pucatnya. Menekan-nekan sambil sesekali menariknya cukup lama hingga bosan sendiri dan kembali berguling-guling.

"Menyebalkan." Keluhnya. Tangan meraba-raba nangkas dan mengambil ponsel flip merahnya.

Mengotak-atiknya sebentar sebelum manik rubynya fokus menyusuri deretan huruf dilayar ponselnya.

'Kenapa bumi bulat ?.'

'Ayam langka berkaki satu.'

'Bayi laki-laki ditemukan tewas dalam kantong plastik disaluran air.'

'Perambokan bank.'

'Solar oplosan.'

'Buah pisang berjantung tiga.'

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Gumamnya pelan dan menaruh kembali ponselnya.

Tubuhnya kembali berguling-guling hingga-

Brukk

melewati batas sisi ranjang dan terjerembab jatuh kelantai.

"Auuuh." Seijuurou meringis sakit sambil mengusap-usap pelan kepalanya yang terantuk pinggiran nangkas. Kembali naik keatas ranjang, Seijuurou mendekati Mayuzumi dan mendekatkan kepala merahnya dengan kepala abu Mayuzumi. Mengosok-gosoknya pelan sambil bersandung lirih.

"Usap-usap pelan semoga kepalaku tidak benjol~~usap-usap pelan semoga kepalaku tidak benjol."

"Sei." Mayuzumi sedikit membuka matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanyanya kepada Seijuurou yang masih menggosok-gosokan kepalanya dengan kepala Mayuzumi.

"Usap-usap dengan kepala Chihiro-san biar kepalaku tidak benjol." Jawabnya dan merancau sendiri seperti. "Tiga kali tiga sembilan, lima kurangi satu empat, ibu kota Jepang Tokyo, ayam berkaki dua, yosh kepalaku normal-normal saja."

Alis abu Mayuzumi terangkat bingung, kantuknya hilang entah kemana melihat kelakuan aneh Seijuurou. "Memangnya kepalamu kenapa, hm ?" Tangannya terangkat naik mengusap kepala Seijuurou.

"Aku jatuh tadi."

"Hm ?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Guling-guling, kebablasan jatuh deh."

Mayuzumi terkekeh pelan, tubuh Seijuurou ditariknya hingga menempel satu sama lain. Mendekatkan kepala Seijuurou kedadanya dan mendekapnya.

"Tidurlah." Ujarnya pelan dan menarik selimut sebatas dada. "Tidak bisa tidur." Sahut Seijuurou manja. "Dengarkan detak jantungku kalau begitu."

Wajah Seijuurou merona, kepala merahnya semakin ditempalkan kedada bidang Mayuzumi. "Oyusumi Sei." Dan satu kecupan singkat dipuncuk kepala merahnya.

"Oyasumi Chihiro-san."

 **TBC**

 **Auuuu saya ngestuck nulis ini chap. btw, lama juga yah saya tidak up ni fic moga saja masih ada yang baca dan nunggu, khukhukhu. Dan terimakasih untuk rievew kalian yang belum sempat saya balas, agak ribet up diffn via ponsel. Arigato**


	5. Bagian 5

**Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou meregangkan tangannya kesamping mengikuti intrusksi dari Kise Ryouta untuk pemanasan. Menghitung dari satu sampai tiga dan mengubah gerakan tubuhnya sesuai gerakan Kise.

Kepala didongakkan keatas dengan kedua tangan mendorongnya pelan dari bawah dagu. Matanya sedikit menyipit melihat pergerakan dilantai 3. Kepala abu bergerak pelan menyusuri koridor kelas sebelum membelok masuk kekelas yang akan diajarnya.

Bibir Seijuurou melengkung senyum, ada rasa senang dihatinya saat melihat suaminya berjalan tadi.

"Yosh sudah-ssu. Aku panggil Haizaki sensei dulu yah."

Tidak lama setelah Kise pergi, bahunya ditepuk pelan dan mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya menatapnya dengan bola mata besarnya. "Akashi-kun dapat salam dari Momoi-san." Katanya dengan nada monoton dan berlalu ketempatnya semula tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Seijuurou.

"Kukira Momoi sudah melupakanmu."

"Manaku tahu." Sahut Seijuurou sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan dari Midorima.

"Kudengar Haizaki sensei dan Nijimura sensei habis bulan madu, nanadayo."

"Seriusan ?" Tanya Seijuurou tidak percaya. "Bukannya Nijimura sensei itu kekasihnya Kiyoshi yah ?" Lanjutnya menimbulkan kerutan didahi Midorima.

"Kukira si Miyaji itu ada affair dengan Hayama-san." Kepala merah bergradasi hitam ikut menimbrung. "Tapi kukira Nijimura sensei itu kekasihnya Tatsuya." Tambahnya dengan jari telunjuk didagunya. "Aku sering mempergokinya dirumah Tatsuya."

"Ehh ???!!! Nijimura sensei itu dengan Miyaji. Ya kan Shin-chan."

"Ck. Brisik Bakao. Jangan deket-deket, panas."

Dan dikepala merah Seijuurou secara otomatis langsung menterjemahkan ucapan Midorima barusan.

"Brisik Bakao. Jangan deket-deket, aku deg-degan tau."

"Yah kuharap sih Nijimura sensei tidak memakan semuanya. Ahh itu Haizaki sensei." Murasakibara menujuk Kise dan Haizaki yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Lakukan push up, sit up, dan back up. Masing-masing 50 sampai jam istirahat." Titah Haizaki dan berjalan kepinggir lapangan. Mendaratkan pantatnya dibangku panjang bawah pohon. "Brengsek pinggangku sakit sekali." Umpatnya pelan sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Tuh kan." Ujar Midorima. "Pasti mereka habis 'itu'. Akashi kau dulu apa aku duluan yang mulai."

"Aku dulu."

Seijuurou merebahkan tubuhnya diatas reremputan, kakinya ditekuk dan melipat keduan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Ini kaki mau kududuki atau tidak ?" Tanya Midorima yang diangguki Seijuurou. "Duduki saja."

"Satu... aku jadi iri." Mulai Seijuurou. "Mereka belum nikah tapi sudah bulan madu... dua."

"Kau belum bulan madu yah ?" Midorima mengeratkan pegangannya disela-sela kaki Seijuurou. "Lima."

"Chihiro-san kan sibuk. Aku juga harus sekolah."

"Suruh siapa nikah duluan." Batin Midorima keki. "Ambil cuti lah." Sarannya.

"Ehhh Akashi-chii belum bulan madu-ssu ?"

"Jangan keras-keras Kise-kun, nanti yang lainnya tau kalau Akashi-kun sudah tidak single lagi." Kuroko menutup mulut Kise dan memandang sekitarnya awas, takut-takut ada yang mendengar membicaraan mereka. "Maaf-ssu."

Seijuurou meringis, memang sih diantara ketujuh temannya yang lain Seijuurou sudah menghiyanati mereka dengan menikah duluan. Melanggar janjinya tiga tahun lalu untuk mengadakan nikah masal. Tapi itu kan karena keadaan yang sangat amat mendukungnya untuk menjadi pendamping Mayuzumi kala itu.

Seijuurou masih ingat ketika telinganya mendengar perbincangan antara Mayuzumi dan Nijimura perilah pendamping hidup keduanya. Menguping dibalik pintu ruang guru dengan badan menempel ditembok layaknya cicak.

"'Yakin Chihiro kau tidak mau nikah ?" Nijimura menyipitkan matanya, kepala dimajukan mendekati wajah Mayuzumi. "Nanti kalau kau sudah tua siapa yang bakalan mengurusmu ?"

"Dari pada mengurusi hidupku, mending kau pikirkan saja hidupmu sendiri." Mayuzumi mendorong kepala Nijimura pelan. "Kau sendiri bagaimana ?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sih cari yang dibegini dan dibegitukan tahan."

Srett

Surai hitam Nijimura ditarik Mayuzumi kasar. "Cari dilaut saja sana !"

"Tapi serius Chihiro, tipemu itu sebenarnya kaya apa ?"

Mayuzumi mengotak-atik ponselnya sejanak sebelum ditunjukannya kehadapan Nijimura. "Seperti ini. Kawai, moe, unyu-unyu, manis-"

Plakkk

"Dasar lolicon akut." Mayuzumi meringis, tangan pucatnya mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi Chihiro-san suka yang kaya gitu. Berarti aku harus berubah dong." Seijuurou mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham dan meninggalkan ruang guru setelah mendengar pembicaraan Nijimura dan Mayuzumi mulai ngawur.

"Pertama-tama aku harus memikat hati calon mertuaku dulu. Khuhuhu."'

Seijuurou tersenyum malu mengingat kelakuannya dulu. Menguping pembicaraan MayuNiji dan mencoba merebut hati mertuanya sampai berhasil. Bersikap manis, sopan, belajar memasak, dan lainnya selama tiga bulan hingga kaa-chan-nya (ibu Mayuzumi) memintanya untuk mendampingi Mayuzumi sampai tua nanti, dengan kata lain, Kaa-chan melamar dirinya untuk Mayuzumi.

Senang bukan kepalang Seijuurou kala itu. Melompat-lompat riang disepanjang jalan sambil bersenandung riang. Mengadakan pesta keberhasilan selama seminggu nonstop dikediamannya dan meliburkan latihan basket selama tiga hari berikutnya.

Seijuurou senang, bangga atas keberhasilan dirinya yang berhasil menjadi suami seoarang Mayuzumi Chihiro serta meninggalkan teman-teman seperjuangannya dibelakang sana.

Menurut Seijuurou, teman-temannya itu kurang _action_ dan _nyali_ serta _akal_. Percuma lirik-lirikan mata, kode-kodean ngga jelas atau perhatian berlebih yang ujung-ujungnya hanya terjebak friendzone seperti Kagami dan Aomine, atau ngegantung seperti jemuran sama halnya Kise dan Kasamatsu senpai. Untuk Midorima sebenarnya Seijuurou sering gregetan sendiri melihat perjalanan cintanya dengan Takao Kazunari yang maju-mundur dan berujung stuck ditengah-tengah. Sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kepulangan sang calon kekasih dari negeri seberang sebelum menembaknya secara langsung, bukan via hp apalagi via surat, memangnya masih jaman gitu. Dan Murasikabara ? Hah~ kalau yang ini Seijuurou angkat tangan dan kaki mengingat Murasakibara sangat menyukai cemilan-cemilannya dibandingkan apapun. Selaginya jatuh cinta dengan mata satu saudara angkat Kagami, Murasakibara harus pundung dipojokan mendengar gosip adanya polemik cinta segi empat yang menimpa pujaan hatinya.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu, nadayo." Suara Midorima terdengar kesal ditelinganya. "Hubunganku memang maju-mundur kaya lagunya _princess_ dari negeri seberang." Kacamata dinaikan, poni hijau yang menutupi dahinya disisir kebelakang secara slow motion. "Tapi hati Bakao sudah terjerat oleh pesonaku, nanadayo."

Seijuurou melongo, berkedip sekali sebelum tertawa anggun ala anak bangsawan. "Iya Shin, aku tau kok." Sahutnya disela-sela tawanya.

"Gantian nadayo. Kau sudah sampai 50."

oOo

"Nih Chihiro kukasih oleh-oleh dari Indonesia." Nijimura menyodorkan sekardus mie instan. "Dan ini untuk baju couple." Lanjutnya sambil menaruh paper bag berisi baju batik diatas meja Mayuzumi.

"Thank's." Sahut Mayuzumi. Manik abunya kembali fokus dengan light novel dihadapannya, mengabaikan Nijimura sepenuhnya.

Nijimura mendengus, kursi depan meja Mayuzumi ditariknya dan mendaratkan pantatnya disana. Tangan menyisir surai hitamnya sebelum memangku kepalanya dikedua tangan yang bertumpu diatas meja. Tersenyum manis hingga matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit.

"Tau gak Chihiro ?" Mulainya. "Aku habis liburan bareng siapa coba ?"

 _Masa bodo, emang gw peduli._

"Niat awal sih mau liburan 2 minggu, tapi aku cuma diizinin cuti seminggu sama mertuamu."

 _Ya terus ? gw harus bilang 'wah selamat yah, sudah dapat cuti dari papa mertuaku' gitu ?._

"Kayanya aku cocok sama yang satu ini." Tangan Nijimura menarik-narik ujung lengan kemeja Mayuzumi. "Notice me sensei~~~" lanjutnya manja dengan bibir dimajukan.

Mayuzumi mengalihkan tatap, manik abunya menatap wajah Nijimura najis. "Jangan dimaju-majuin tuh bibir. Udah maju dari sananya juga."

Jleebb

Hikss Kaa-san hati Shuuzou tersakiti.

"Makanya dengerin aku cerita dong."

Mayuzumi menghela nafas pelan, light novel ditutupnya dan dimasukan kedalam laci. "Haizaki guru olahraga yang baru itu ?" Tanyanya dan melepas kacamata bacanya. "Diliat sekilas juga keliatan maso-nya."

Nijimura bertepuk tangan senang. Alis dinaik turunkan usil. "Sungguh maso Chihiro."

"Oh yah ?"

"Iya." Jawab Nijimura mantap.

"Memangnya kau sudah anuan dengannya ?"

Lengkungan dibibir Nijimura memudar bergantikan garis lurus. Matanya menatap sendu Chihiro dengan satu tangan mencengkram dada kirinya dan tangan satunya menggenggam tangan Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi mengeryit, menatap Nijimura dengan pandangan jijik dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil melirik pintu ruang guru takut-takut Seijuurou tidak sengaja lewat dan menyaksikan keromantisan NijiMayu. "Lepas bodoh !"

"Chihiro~~~"

"Aa-apa ?"

"Aku bingung pilih Haizaki atau Himuro."

"Hah ?!"

"Hah~" Nijimura mengela nafasnya lelah, tangan Mayuzumi dilepasnya berganti memegangi kepalanya. Menjambak surai hitamnya frustasi. "Aku suka Himuro tapi juga suka Haizaki."

"Tinggal pacari dua-duanya kan ?"

Mata Nijimura melotot. Jari telunjuk digoyang-goyangkannya dihadapan wajah Mayuzumi. "Nom...nom..." katanya. "Aku tidak bisa mendua Chihiro. Lagi pula punya dua istri- maksudku suami itu tidak baik."

Mayuzumi menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi. Tangan terlipat didepan dada dengan dagu sedikit dinaikan. "Bukannya dibolehkan punya istri-suami lebih dari satu."

Nijimura mengangguk. "Lebih tepatnya dibolehkan punya istri lebih dari satu."

"Apa bedanya ?"

Nijimura menggeram kesal. Kenapa otak nyerempet jenius Mayuzumi jadi lola gini sih. "Kalau aku punya dua suami nanti bakalan banyak perawan tua dan poligami diluar sana. Memangnya kau tidak kasihan hah ? Selain itu populasi manusia juga bakalan nurun karena laki-laki tidak bisa menghasilkan keturanan. Lagian jumlah perempuan didunia itu lebih banyak dari pada laki-laki. Bayangkan Chihiro, bagaimana tidak adilnya dunia saat tukang becak lusuh kucel punya istri seperti angelina jolie, bayangkan Chihiro !!!." Ujar Nijimura menggebu-gebu.

Mayuzumi menepukan kedua tangannya sekali. Ternyata simonyong didepannya ini pintar juga. Pikirnya. "Tapi Shuu-"

"Apa ?" Potong Nijimura cepat.

"Kalau kau pilih salah satupun juga akan mengurangi populasi manusia dan bertambahnya perwan tua serta poligami kan ?"

Nijimura terdiam. Otaknya mencerna ucapan Mayuzumi barusan. "Kalau begitu kau juga iya kan ?"

Skak match

"Ehm." Mayuzumi berdehem. Sial, batinnya. Kalau kaya begini kan sama saja dengan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. "Ii-iya sih." Cicitnya pelan.

"Hah~ jangan dibahas lah. Otakku panas." Nijimura mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi dan menepuk surai abu Mayuzumi. "Mau dibahas berapa kalipun, dipikir berapa kalipun kau dan aku tetap salah Chihiro. Tidak semestinya kau dan aku mencintai laki-laki."

Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandanganya dari mata Nijimura. "Aku tau." -"tapi aku belum mencintai Seijuurou kalau kau mau tau." Batin Mayuzumi.

"Tuh udah dicariin suami untuk makan siang bareng." Nijimura menunjuk Seijuurou yang mengintip dari balik pintu. "Satu hal Chihiro." Nijimura menatap serius Mayuzumi tepat dikedua matanya. "Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan raja dalam kehidupanmu. Jangan dengarkan ucapan rakyat jelata disekelilingmu yang tidak berarti." Lanjutanya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang guru serta menepuk kepala merah Seijuurou diambang pintu.

Mayuzumi melongo. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Nijimura hingga hilang dari pandangan. "Sasuga Shuuzou." Gumamnya takjub.

 **TBC**

Ai and August 19 : Hooo iya bedanya momoi stick es cream ini pake permen. Wkwkwk

SelenTetrad :ehm mungkin ini roncom Selen-san, tapi ngga tau juga nanti dichap selanjutnya. Pengin gitu tak masukin angst, drama, tragedy atau mungkin hurt juga wkwwkw.

Akashiki Kazuyuki : terima kasih sudah suka Akashiki-san. Ehm...banyakin ngga yah ? Liat nanti deh, Tergantung inspirasi gulanya ada atau engganya. Wkwkw. Tapi ini kan emang fic MayuAka, jadi jelas banyak MayuAkanya cuma untuk chap awal-awal mungkin sedikit MayuAkanya.

NuruFufufu, Natsukeshi mimaii : Sipp ! Ini sudah lanjut Nuru-san, Natsu-san dan mimaii-san. Arigato

Guest : hay siapapun kamu, terima kasih sudah mampir kefic saya.


	6. Bagian 6

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi, Nijimura, dan Miyaji duduk melingkar diatas karpet. Botol bekas air mineral diletakannya ditengah-tengah diatas meja kecil. Sedikit menggeser duduknya, Miayaji mengambil ponsel Mayuzumi untuk merekam pengakuan dosa terbesar dari seorang Nijimura selama dia hidup.

"Cepat Shuu, kalau kau diam mulu nih botol ngga bakalan muter kalau kau tidak buka mulut." Mayuzumi berujar jengah. Kepala disangga dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu diatas meja kecil dihadapannya.

"Diamlah Chihiro, ini hidup dan matiku tahu."

Miyaji mendengus, apa susahnya sih mengatakan dosa terbesar Nijimura selama 31 tahun dia hidup, toh paling-paling dosa terbesarnya hanya menerbangkan celana dalam tetangganya dulu bareng Mayuzumi.

"Aku pegel pegang ponsel mulu."

"SURUH SIAPA KAU PEGANG PONSEL !!??"

"Ck. Jangan triak-triak. Sudah malam bodoh."

Nijimura mengela nafas kasar, ponsel Mayuzumi ditangan Miyaji diambilnya dan dimasukan kedalam saku celananya. Melirik Mayuzumi sekilas sebelum menganggukan kepalanya penuh tekad.

Dia Nijimura Shuuzou, laki-laki gentle dan tertampan di Tokyo mana mungkin menarik kata-katanya kembali. Terlajur diucap dan didengar dua sahabatnya tidak akan membuat kata 'truth' dari pertanyaan Miyaji diabaikan begitu saja.

Hanya saja Nijimura takut membuat kedua orang dihadapannya terkena terapi jantung dan masuk keruang gawat darurat akibat pengakuan dosa terbesarnya nanti.

"Shuu~." Mayuzumi memanggil pelan, manik abunya sedikit menyipit melihat wajah tegang Nijimura. Segitu besarnya kah dosa seorang Nijimura Shuuzou selain secara tidak sengaja- sengaja menerbangkan celana dalam tetangganya masa remaja dulu.

"Aku..." Nijimura menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, jari-jemarinya secara tidak sengaja meremat jari kelingking kaki Miyaji. "Jangan pada shock loh yah~ aku ngga mau tanggung jawab."

"Hm."

"Akuu..." Miyaji menatap Nijimura tidak sabaran, jari kelingking kakinya yang diremat Nijimura sedikit lumayan sakit dan geli diabaikannya. "Aku apa ?" Tanyanya.

Nijimura melirik Mayuzumi. "Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya ?" Ulang Mayuzumi. Mau tidak peduli pun akhirnya penasaran juga akan dosa terbesar seorang Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Aku menyukai..." Nijimura menutup matanya sejenak sebelum menatap tepat dimanik abu Mayuzumi. "Menyukaimu." Tegas, dalam dan tersirat keseriuasan dari ucapan dan tatapan mata Nijimura.

Mayuzumi mengedip sekali, Miyaji melongo sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menggeleng pelan penuh dramatis sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap Mayuzumi.

"Shuu." Panggil Mayuzumi pelan.

"Maaf." Nijimura mengangkat pantatnya dari bantal duduknya. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Mayuzumi lebih dekat. "Maafkan aku." Dan satu kecupan dibibir Mayuzumi diberikannya sebelum berlalu keluar kamar Miyaji.

o0o

Miyaji mencoret-coret buku tulisnya, menyenderkan kepalanya ketembok sambil sesekali melirik Seijuurou didepan sana.

Terlalu apa ?

Menyakitkan, mungkin.

Terlalu klise dan yah apa ? mungkin juga terlalu picisan.

Hufh

Menghela nafas pelan, Miyaji menutup buku tulisnya sebelum berlalu keluar kelas. Mau tidak dipikirkan akan kejadian tadi malam pun sekelebat wajah tidak biasa Nijimura Shuuzou masih terngiang dengan jelas dikepalanya.

Suka.

Kalau suka tinggal bilang suka kan ? Apa itu susah ? Mereka, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi sudah bersama dari bayi sampai sekarang, ada rasa pun itu hal wajar karena secara tidak sadar dan itu pasti akan ada rasa yang tumbuh di salah satunya atau mungkin keduanya.

Bukankah lebih baik mengungkapkan sebenarnya dari pada mengubur dalam-dalam dan mencari pelarian yang ujung-ujungnya hanya akan meninggalkan luka menganga yang cukup- atau mungkin terlalu lebar dihatinya.

Apa masalahnya ?

Apa karena Mayuzumi laki-laki dan Nijimura juga laki-laki ? Toh pada akhirnya Mayuzumi menikah dengan laki-laki. Teman sekalasnya pula. Apa karena ikatan per'temanan diantara keduanya ?

Hah~

Cinta memang rumit dan menyakitkan, sedikit takut ketika nanti dirinya jatuh dan orang yang diharapkan untuk menangkapnya hanya abai dan memberi punggungnya.

Miyaji menggelengkan kepalanya, menutup kelopak matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali hanya untuk mendapati wajah Nijimura tepat dihadapannya.

"BRENGSEK !!!!" Umpatnya kasar yang hanya mendapat kekehan kecil dari Nijimura.

"Nah muridku tersayang, sedang apa kau dijam pelajaran berdiam diri dikoridor kelas, hem ?" Nijimura menatap mata Miyaji sembari mendekatkan wajahnya. "Mau bolos, eh ?"

Mayaji mengedip sekali, wajah Nijimura dihadapannya didorongnya kasar. "Kayanya aku bakalan bolos deh."

Nijimura sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, menepuk kepala Miyaji dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Miyaji. "Jangan dipikirkan."

"Huh ?"

"Aku dan Chihiro baik-baik saja. Nah ayo masuk, ini jam ku kan ?" Nijimura tersenyum lebar, manik hitamnya tenggelam diantara lipatan kelopak matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Miyaji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, terkikik geli sebelum menyeret tangan Nijimura menuju kelasnya.

Bodoh.

Untuk apa memikirkan Nijimura dan wajah tidak biasanya. Harusnya Miyaji tahu, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi itu sepaket dan yah mungkin akan saling mengerti satu sama lain, jadi hal semacam rasa suka yang menurutnya amat sangat klise tidak akan mengganggu beban pikiran keduanya. Lagi pula, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi sudah bersama lebih lama ketimbang dirinya yang baru mengenal mereka saat kelulusan SMP dulu dan menjadi kedua sahabat guru gila disekolahnya.

Dasar bodoh, dan Miyaji tenang sekarang. Tenang karena dirinya tidak melihat berubahan mimik wajah Nijimura dibalik punggungnya.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kau akan gantung diri." Miyaji terkekeh pelan, sedikit lebih kuat menggenggam tangan Nijimura. "Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi, kan ?" Tambahnya.

"Ya seharusnya kau hanya perlu memikirkan bisnis nanasmu bukan ?" Sahut Nijimura dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Miyaji.

"Si Chihiro itu melarangku jualan lagi." Adunya. "Katanya nanasku asam."

"Ha.ha.ha."

"Jangan ketawa kalau tidak lucu. Dasar sensei gila."

"Ha.ha.ha."

"Oy ketawamu itu terdengar sangat dipaksakan tahu."

"Ha.ha.ha."

o0o

Mayuzumi mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya diatas meja, kelopak mata menutup dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Buku tugas siswa yang harus dikoreksinya dibiarkan menumpuk diatas mejanya.

Buruk.

Moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini. Si Nijimura sialan itu benar-benar membuat hari jum'at indahnya menjadi suram.

Rasanya baru kemarin Mayuzumi mendengarkan kata-kata luar bias dari Nijimura perihal dirinya dan Seijuurou, baru kemarin juga dirinya mendengar kalau Nijimura liburan bareng Haizaki ke Indonesia dan bingung mau memilih Himuro atau Haizaki dan rasanya baru saja dirinya kembali mendengar pengakuan dosa terbesar Nijimura.

Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya pelan, bibir yang semalam dikecupnya oleh Nijimura. Singkat, dan efeknya sampai sekarang pun Mayuzumi masih bisa merasakan sensasi saat bibirnya dan bibir Nijimura saling menempel.

"Shuu." Gumam Mayuzumi pelan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali membuka kelopak matanya.

"Harus bagaimana nanti ?"

"Bagaimana apanya ?" Nijimura menyahut jahil, tangan terlipat didepan dada dengan tubuh disenderkan dikusen pintu masuk ruang guru.

Mayuzumi mendengus dan mengalihkan tatap. Si Nijimura itu memang benar-benar sialan. Membuatnya galau dan sekarang muncul dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Tidakkah Nijimura merasa canggung dan akan sedikit agak tidak biasa saat bertemu dengannya setelah pengakuan dosanya yang jujur sanggup membuatnya masuk rumah sakit. Mana lagi mencuri ciuman darinya.

Dasar sialan.

"Chihiro."

Mayuzumi mendongak menatap Nijimura yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Menatap bingung uluran tangan Nijimura.

"Ayolah."

"Huh ?"

"Nah sekarang kita baikkan deh."

Mayuzumi mengerutkan kening, manik abunya menatap tangannya dan tangan Nijimura. Berjabat tangan sebagai tanda baikkan eh ?

Mayuzumi tersenyum geli, si Nijimura itu memang benar-benar bodoh yah.

"Yah kita baikkan." Sahutnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari Nijimura. "Kau harus membelikan ku LN karena membuatku galau semalaman dan merusak hari jum'atku." Kedua tangan menengadah, manik abu menatap Nijimura penuh harap.

"Hahaha kau kan orang kaya, papa mertuamu juga orang kaya. Jangan jadi pengemis lah."

"Sialan kau !"

"Hahahaha."

"Dasar bodoh !"

"Hahahaha."

"Jangan ketawa, sialan !"

"Hahahaha."

"Pengecut! tidak tahu diri! sialan! brengsek! bibir monyong! kurang ajar! mon-"

"Oke cukup." Potong Nijimura sambil membekap mulut Mayuzumi. "Nah ngomong-ngomong Chihiro." Nijimura melepas bekapan tangannya.

"Apa ?"

"Seijuurou masuk uks loh." Lapornya.

Kening Mayuzumi mengeryit. "Kenapa ?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"Hah ?"

"Itu katanya Miyaji tadi."

"Ya sudah aku ke uks dulu."

o0o

Seijuurou menatap layar ponselnya, membuka folder galeri dan menatap fotonya dengan Mayuzumi. Mau dilihat berapa kali pun Mayuzumi difoto pernikahannya benar-benar tampan dan sempurna.

"Yah bagaimanapun sekarang aku kan sudah jadi tuan ehh nyonya Mayuzumi kan. Hehehe." Seijuurou terkekeh pelan. Ponsel ditangan dimasukan kedalam saku celana dan menarik selimut sebatas dada.

Kalau ditanya Seijuurou sakit apa ya jawabannya pusing. Alibi sih. Kebenarannya Seijuurou merebahkan diri diatas ranjang UKS dengan nyaman karena lupa tidak membawa tugas B.inggris. Dan mengingat ucapan Furihata tadi pagi tentang siapa yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas akan mendapat hukuman dari Mrs.Alex jadi lah Seijuurou di UKS. Hukumannya enak sih, cuman kan Seijuurou sudah nikah, sudah haram hukumnya kalau bibirnya ternodai bibir orang lain. Dan yah berkat otak nyeleneh Kise, disini lah Seijuurou sekarang. Pura-pura sakit untuk menghindari hukuman dari Mrs.Alex. Kalau Daiki sih malah sengaja tidak mengumpulkan tugasnya.

"Sei ?" Suara dari luar UKS membuat Seijuurou buru-buru menutup matanya.

Suara langkah kaki dan sibakan korden terdengar setelahnya. "Beneran sakit ?" Gumam Mayuzumi sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya kedahi Seijuurou. "Tidak panas." Lanjutnya.

Menarik kursi disamping ranjang, Mayuzumi mendudukan dirinya disana. Menatap wajah tidur- pura-pura tidur Seijuurou.

"Nah anak manis, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau berbaring disini hm ?" Mayuzumi berujar kalem, pipi Seijuurou ditekan-tekannya pelan dengan jari telunjuknya.

Seijuurou tersentak kaget, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dengan pipi sedikit bersemu merah. "Chihiro-san tau ?" Tanya Seijuurou dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Mayuzumi terkekeh pelan. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tau kalau suaminya ini hanya pura-pura sakit dan tidur. "Ya mana ada orang tidur dadanya tidak naik turun."

Seijuurou mengerjap bingung. "Huh ?"

"Kau grogi kan karena aku masuk sampai tidak sadar kau menahan nafasmu ?"

"CHIHIRO-SANNN !!!!"

"Hahahaha."

Seijuurou mendelik, bibir dimajukan menatap Mayuzumi tidak suka. Sialan, batinnya. Baru kali ini Seijuurou dipermalukan oleh orang lain dan orang itu adalah suaminya sendiri. Double sialan.

Tangan terlipat didepan dada, punggung menyandar santai disandaran kursi sedangkan manik abunya menatap usil Seijuurou yang sedang melakukan pose mengambek.

"Apa ?" Seijuurou berujar ketus. "Aku tau aku tampan, jadi berhenti melihatku sampai sebegitunya. "

"Heee." Mayuzumi tersenyum usil, poni didahi disisirnya pelan sebelum berucap. "Shuuzou lebih tampan dari mu."

Seijuurou mengerjap sekali. "Shuuzou ?" Tanyanya.

"Iyap. Walaupun monyong begitu sebenarnya Shuu itu tam..." bibir pucat mengatup rapat, manik abu sedikit membola. "Apa yang aku omongin, sih." Desisnya pelan.

"Chihiro-san ?"

"Y-ya ?"

Seijuurou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit nyeri dihati mendengar Mayuzumi berujar demikian. "Aku...memang tidak tam..."

"Ya kau memang tidak tampan. Tapi manis." Kepala merah Seijuurou ditepuknya. Sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya, Mayuzumi menatap manik ruby Seijuurou lekat. "Karena yang tampan itu aku."

"Hehehe iya aku kan memang manis." Dagu diangkat akuh, bibir melengkung senyum meremehkan. "Dan aku tidak melupakan ucapanmu barusan kalau Shuuzou itu lebih tampan dari ku." Lanjutnya ketus.

"Aku keceplosan." Sahut Mayuzumi santai. "Nah Sei apa kau marah kalau Shuuzou menyukaiku dan mencuri ciuaman dariku ?"

Manik raby Seijuurou membulat kaget, menatap Mayuzumi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Mencium mu ?"

"Ya."

"CHIHIRO-SAN !!!!"

Tubuh Mayuzumi diterjangnya cepat, melepas dasi sekolahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengelap bibir pucat Mayuzumi brutal menggunakan dasinya "Kurang ajar !" Maki Seijuurou, manik yang semula berwarna ruby berubah hetero. "Kusobek bibirnya !"

"Se..Sei." panggil Mayuzumi, kedua tangan mencoba menahan tangan Seijuurou yang masih mengelap bibirnya dengan dasi. "Bi..bi..bir ku...sakittt." Seijuurou abai, bibir Mayuzumi masih dielapnya kasar. Manik hetero melotot ganas. "Beraninya mencium suamiku !"

"Te..tenang lah." Tubuh Seijuurou didorongnya kasar hingga jatuh terjungkal kekolong ranjang, mengusap bibirnya pelan sebelum beranjak mendekati Seijuurou dikolong ranjang. "Maaf aku terlalau keras mendorong mu."

"Jangan menyentuh ku !" Tubuh dibawa mundur menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Mayuzumi.

"Sei tenang dan dengarkan penjelasanku." Mayuzumi merangkak mendekati Seijuurou dibawah kolong ranjang.

"Kau mendekat kucolok matamu." Manik hetero melotot ganas, gunting disaku celana diambilnya dan ditodongkan dihadapan wajah Mayuzumi.

"Kau mau mencolok mata suamimu ?"

"Siapa peduli."

"Sei aku minta maaf..."

"Kau tega dengan ku ?! Padahal aku sengaja membolos pelajaran agar tidak terkena hukuman ciuman dari Mrs.Alex tapi kau malah membiarkan bibirmu dicium Shuu moyong itu !!!"

Mayuzumi mengela nafas, bodoh batinnya. Bibirnya memang sulit untuk diajak kompromi.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Shuuzou akan mencium ku."

"Tapi kau suka kan ?"

"Iya."

"CHIHIRO !!!!!"

(Maaf adegan sengaja disensor demi kebaikan bersama.)

o0o

Mayuzumi melangkah gontai dikoridor kelas, tangan menumpu ditembok sebagai sandaran. Kepalanya pusing terkantuk sisi ranjang, kemaja abunya bolong disana-sini kena hunus gunting Seijuurou, rambut abunya pun berantakam tidak karuan.

Sial batinnya. Seijuurou yang mengamuk itu memang benar-benar luar biasa garangnya. Beruntung light novelnya masih tersimpan rapi dilaci meja ruang guru.

"Aku tidak tau harus senang atau tidak." Gumamnya pelan. "Keturunan Akashi memang beda."

"Oy Chihiro." Kepala abu menengok pelan. "Apa ?" Sahutnya.

"Kau dicari papa mertuamu eh...kau habis ngapain ? Perang ?"

Mayuzumi mendelik. Dipikir gara-gara siapa dirinya jadi seperti ini kalau bukan karena makhluk monyong didepannya.

"Hei Chihiro-"

"Jaga jarak dariku, radius 10 meter."

"Hah ?" Nijimura mengerjap bingung. "Kenapa jauh sekali ?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mau say hello dengan shinigami lagi."

"Hah ? Kau ngomong apa sih ?"

"Hooo ketemu disini kau Shuu monyong."

Mayuzumi tersentak kaget, sedikit melongokkan kepalanya dari bahu Nijimura dihadapannya hanya untuk mendapati Seijuurou berdiri dengan gunting terayun pelan ditangannya. Bibir menyeringai keji dengan manik hetero mengkilat buas.

"Shuu lari bodoh !"

"Hah apa sih ?" Nijimura menatap Mayuzumi bingung. "Oh hai Seijuurou." Sapanya santai tidak tau yang disapa siap menghunuskan gunting kearahnya.

"Sudah berani terang-terangkan yah ?"

"Se-sei tenang lah."

"Nah Shuu monyong apa kata-kata terakhirmu ?"

"Hah ?"

"SHUU LARI BODOH !!!"

"JANGAN SENTUH SUAMI KU !!!!"

"AARGGHHH !!!"

(Maaf untuk kedua kalinya, adegan terpaksa disensor demi kebaikan bersama.)

 **TBC**

Erngg ini saya pake ore sama boku. Jadi yah kalau Akashi ngamuk bokushi yang muncul. Sejujurnya saya lebih suka MayuXboku wkwkwk. Dan ini chap sebenarnya mau tak up barengan sama chap yang sebelumnya tapi FFn saya mendadak error.

Akashiki Kazuyuki : wah gomen Akashiki-san kalau dichap sebelumnya tidak ada MayuAka-nya. Bersabarlah karena mungkin 1 chap berikutnya bakalan lebih banyak MayuAka-nya. Dan hoo maaf kalau kurang panjang tapi ini chap lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya kok. Wkwkw. Dan Arigato atas rievewnya.

NuruFufufu : Nuru-san jangan ingatin fic saya yang digantungin dong. Duh, saya emang suka gitu sih. Kalau udah kurang minat sama fic yang saya bikin ya bakalan saya telantarkan. Wkwkw. Dan untuk fic ini sudah saya masukin list teratas untuk diselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Semoga saja bakalan selesai sampai akhir yey. Ngga tau kapan sih wkwkw.

GreenPsycho : hallo Cho-san terima kasih sudah mampir ke fic saya. Ada apa dengan NijiMayu ? Apakah anda penganut paham MayuNiji, jika iya, selamat anda satu jurusan dengan saya. Tapi kalau MayuNiji saya ngga bisa bayangin buat Niji jadi uke kalau bikin fic. Tapi Kalau baca sih oke-oke saja. Kebayang banget malah.Wkwkw.

Dan untuk chap ini tolong jangan gebukin saya. Serius ini sebenarnya mau tak bikin drama tapi kenapa jatohnya malah kaya giniiiii...????!!!


	7. Bagian 7

**Kuroko No Basuke _belong_** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou mengerang kesal diatas ranjang. Selimut ditariknya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Telinga ditutup menggunakan bantal menghalau suara ketukan dan suara Mayuzumi dari balik pintu. Masa bodoh, pikirnya. Salah siapa bermain api dengan dirinya. Toh Seijuurou mengamuk kan bukan salahnya juga. Jelas ini salah suami kurang ajarnya dan Shuu monyong yang diam-diam pelakor berkedok sahabat dari kecil. Cuih. Alasan basi. Bangke ayam.

"Sei ayolah buka pintunya, kalau papamu tau aku bisa langsung masuk kesarang shinigami."

Abaikan, masa bodo. Mana Seijuurou peduli mau masuk sarang shinigami atau tidak. Hatinya sakit bung, seengganya kalau suaminya niat selingkuh dengan Shuu monyong itu jangan terang-teranganlah. Dikira sudah berapa lama mereka menikah. Belum juga satu bulan suaminya sudah main api. Mata kena colok gunting baru tau rasa lu.

"Sei aku minta maaf, ok."

Seijuurou masih abai, selimut disingkap kasar dan melempar bantal yang menutupi telinganya sebelum beranjak kearah televisi. Memasukan keping kaset kedalam dvd dan menyetelnya keras-keras.

"You've Broken My Heart kanashikute tada tan ni tsurakute ~

I don't know what to do? ~"

Sindiran keras. Pasti, dan makluk abu dibalik pintu membalas lagu random yang didengarnya diruang guru siang tadi tidak kalah kerasnya. Tidak peduli lagunya nyambung atau tidak dengan situasimya saat ini, yang jelas liriknya ada kata 'sorry' nyampe tiga kali dibagian reff.

"Sorry sorry sorry nxjdhshsbsj." sial aku ngga bisa bahasa korea lagi. Batinnya kesal.

Lagu masih terdengar keras dari dalam kamar Seijuurou, Mayuzumi hela nafas kesal sebelum menutup mulutnya rapat. percuma nyanyi kalau taunya cuma 'sory-sory-sory' doang sisa liriknya 'vsjkdndjdjie' bikin lidah keseleo.

Curang. Seijuurou menggunakan speaker volume full sedangkan dirinya hanya berteriak mengandalkan pita suaranya yang mana kala tidak pernah digunakannya untuk bernyanyi sedemikan kerasnya.

"Sudah lah, OOC mulu cape." Mayuzumi membalik badan, menatap pintu sekilas sebelum melangkah keluar apartemen.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ya memang dirinya yang salah. Niat awal ingin merahasiakan perihal Nijimura dan perasaannya serta pencurian ciuman darinya, tapi yah mulutnya ini memang susah buat diajak kompromi. Main ceplas-ceplos saja. Mana tadi kecepolosan bilang 'iya' pas ditanya suka atau tidak akan ciuman dari Nijimura lagi. Sialan.

Sejujurnya pun Mayuzumi tidak tau kenapa mulutnya reflek bilang 'iya' pas ditanya Seijuurou. Mayuzumi berani sumpah demi semua koleksi LN-nya kalau dirinya itu tidak menyukai Nijimura sama sekali. Tapi jujur juga kalau ciuman dari bibir sexy seorang Nijimura Shuuzou itu enak, duh.

Mayuzumi menatap pintu dihadapannya. Mengangkat tangan kanannya memencet bel disamping pintu.

Kriett

"Chihiro ?"

Kepala hitam menyembul dari balik pintu. Samping bibirnya ditutup menggunakan hansaplast.

"Shuu." Panggil Mayuzumi.

"Apa ?" Nijimura menyahut pelan. Sedikit meringkis sakit saat bibirnya digerakkan.

"Bisa tanggung jawab ?"

"Tanggung jawab apa ?" Alis Nijimura terangkat naik. "Akukan tidak menghamilimu." Lanjutnya.

"Bukan bodoh !" Kepala hitam dipukulnya kasar. "Seijuurou masih marah denganku."

Nijimura hela nafas, dahi dipijitnya sejenak dan melangkah keluar apartemen serta mengunci pintunya. "Aku minta maaf. Kita kan juga sudah baikkan." Katanya.

"Iya tahu."

Bahu Mayuzumi ditepuknya. "Salah siapa punya mulut ceplas-ceplos."

"Ya kan dari dulu mulutku memang kaya begini."

"Hah~ lalu kau mau minta tanggung jawab apa dariku ?"

"Bantu aku agar Sei tidak marah lagi."

Nijimura menggeleng pelan sambil menutup kelopak matanya sejenak. Tangan dibahu Mayuzumi diangkatnya untuk menepuk kepala abu Mayuzumi . "Chihiro." Panggilnya.

"Hm ?"

"Itukan deritamu yah, lagian aku ngga mau bibir sexy ku beneran sobek gara-gara gunting suamimu. Kau tidak lihat samping bibirku ditempeli hansaplast hah ?"

"Memang kau pikir gara-gara siapa hah ?!"

"Gara-gara kamu lah. Ya udah bye yah Chihiro aku mau kencan sama Himuro...ehh sama Haizaki juga. Duh sama siapa yah ?? Ahhh kalau barengan nanti bisa bentrok. Hm..." rancau Nijimura tidak jelas dan melangkah tergesa-gesa kelaur gedung apartemen. "Ah bye Chihiro, ganbatte, ne !!!" Teriaknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum hilang dari pandangan.

"BRENGSEK !!!" Umpat Mayuzumi kasar yang hanya mendapat tawa keji dari Nijimura yang menggema digedung apartemen.

Sekarang Mayuzumi harus apa ? Salahnya sendiri juga tidak menutup rapat mulutnya. Tapi kan bohong itu dosa.

Hufh

Ya sudahlah, bukankah lebih baik menyelesaikan masalah keluarganya tanpa melibatkan pihak ketiga ?

Hah~

Mayuzumi menarik nafas dalam, kelopak mata menutup sejenak sebelum terbuka dengan manik abu berkilat penuh tekad. Ini keluarganya, memang dirinya belum mencintai Seijuurou untuk saat ini. Tapikan Seijuurou itu ist-suaminya sudah sepantasnya dirinya mulai belajar untuk mencintai Seijuurou dan menjaga persaannya serta membangun keluarga yang benar-benar keluarga. Bukan keluarga yang hanya status tanpa saling mencintai didalamnya.

Pintu apartemen dibukanya kembali. Melangkah pelan kearah kamarnya dan Seijuurou sebelum manik abunya tidak sengaja melirik lemari disamping ruangan.

"Hehehe."

Laci ketiga dari atas dibukanya, lupa kalau dirinya punya kunci candangan kamar.

"Nah Sei ayo kita baikkan." Gumamnya sambil memutar kunci hingga suara 'clek' bertanda pintu terbuka didengarnya.

Dilihatnya Seijuurou duduk meringkuk disudut sofa. Kepala sedikit ditundukan dengan bibir mungilnya menyenandungkan lagu mellow dari salah satu band rock terkenal di Jepang.

"So this is heartache~~ so this is heartache~~"

Mulut Mayuzumi sedikit terbuka berniat menyenandungkan lagu balasan untuk Seijuurou sebelum ditutup kembali. Ingat kalau lagu random yang didengarnya diruang guru siang tadi lagu korea semua. Dasar, Sudah tua masih saja demen korea. Dikirnya demen India.

Mayuzumi mengambil langkah pelan mendekati Seijuurou yang masih sibuk dengan lagu mellow-nya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Seijuurou.

"Sei..."

Seijuurou berjengkit kaget, mulut yang semula masih bersenandung dikatupnya rapat. Tangan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Mayuzumi dari perutnya.

"Minggir." Desisnya pelan.

Mayuzumi sedikit mengendorkan dekapannya dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat manik Seijuurou.

Pulang sekolah tadi, Mayuzumi mendapat wejangan dari teman Seijuurou berambut hijau. Siapa namanya ? Midorin, Midochin, Midochii, atau siapalah itu yang jelas ada Mido-Mido-nya 'kalau apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai membuat tuan muda Seijuurou mengamuk kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan gunting kesayangannya' yang disahuti oleh Mayuzumi 'Telat keless' tanpa minat dan tanpa ekspresi.

Dan dari cerita yang didengarnya dari sohib rainbow Seijuurou, kalau Seijuurou itu punya kepribadian ganda. Apa istilahnya untuk dua orang dalam satu tubuh, bipolar, mungkin.

"Jadi aku punya suami kelainan jiwa." Tanggap Mayuzumi waktu itu yang langsung kena sodokan maut diperut oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, jitakan keras oleh Aomine dan pelototan dari ketiga orang lainnya.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, nadayo !" Bentakan keras dari si Mido-Mido.

Dan

Tepukan simpati dari Kagami Taiga. "Yang sabar yah, semua akan indah pada waktunya." Katanya sambil menggeleng dramatis.

Hampir lima menit dihadiahi pelototan dari sohib's Seijuurou sebelum dirinya disungguhi drama penyesalan luar biasa dari kelima orang disana.

"Huwaaaa Akashi-chiiii gomen-ssu !!!!" Kepala kuning Kise Ryouta dijedug-jedugkannya diatas aspal sambil menangis penuh penyesalan. "Gomen-ssu yo huawaaaa !!!!"

"Ck. Aku memang egois. Sorry Akashi." Gelengan dramatis dari Aomine Daiki. "Seharusnya aku pura-pura tidak 'kuat' saja waktu itu." Lanjutnya dengan tangan mencengkram dada kirinya penuh penghayatan dan air mati membanjiri kedua pipinya. Sungguh drama.

"Akashi-kun maaf aku tidak bisa 'mengendalikan' Aomine-kun waktu itu." Kuroko menghapus air matanya. Bahu kirinya ditepuk-tepuk pelan oleh Kagami Taiga seraya berucap. "Sabar ya Kuroko, semua indah pada waktu nya."

"Akashi." Gumam Midorima, tangan mencengkram erat gelas plastik lucky itemnya hari ini. Sedangkan Murasakibara sibuk memakan maibou nya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Maibou-nya jadi asin."

Mayuzumi menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan ingatan absurd tadi terngiang dikepala abunya. Dan seingat Mayuzumi, jikalau mata Seijuurou berubah warna sebelah maka dirinya yang lain yang muncul.

"Semoga senada." Batin Mayuzumi.

"Sei.."

Seijuurou masih menunduk, tangan mencengkram tangan Mayuzumi sampai Mayuzumi rasa kuku Seijuurou menancap dikulitnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf." 'Kenapa matanya ngga kelihatan sih.'

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Sei." Seijuurou sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan Mayuzumi berani sumpah melihat mata Seijuurou berubah sekelebatan mata.

Ludah ditelan paksa, dari pengalamannya tadi dan cerita dari sohib's Seijuurou membuat Mayuzumi lebih berhati-hati dalam berucap. Jangan sampai ucapannya membuat Seijuurou yang satunya muncul dan mempertemukannya lagi dengan shinigami.

"Chihiro-san jahat." Ujar Seijuurou. "Apa Chihiro-san tidak mencintai ku ?" Manik ruby menatap Mayuzumi berkaca-kaca, pipi dan hidungnya memerah serta bibir basah yang sedikit terbuka. Seijuurou benar-benar moe saat ini dan sangat mengundang untuk di-

Mayuzumi menggeleng keras. Bisa-bisanya berpikir mesum saat kelangsungan keluarganya dan terpenting nyawanya sedang dipertaruhakan.

"Aku..."jeda, Mayuzumi menutup kelopak matanya. Apa kalau dirinya berkata jujur akan selamat. Tapi bohong kan dosa. "aku..untuk saat ini belum mencintaimu." lanjutnya pelan. Menarik nafas dalam untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya saat melihat sekelebatan berubahan warna dimanik mata Seijuurou lagi. "Tapi...aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu mulai saat ini dan..." Mayuzumi mengeratkan dekapannya dan menempelkan pipinya dipipi basah Seijuurou. "Hanya ada kita berdua. Aku dan kau. Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Mayuzumi Seijuurou."

Seijuurou mengerjapkan matanya, manik ruby-nya menatap manik abu Mayuzumi kaget. "Ci..Chihiro-san."

"Nah sekarang kita baikkan kan ?" Tanya Mayuzumi. Tubuh Seijuurou diangkatnya dan didudukam diatas pahanya.

Pipi Seijuurou memerah, bibirnya sedikit bergetar saat mengucapakan kata 'ya'.

"Sei." Poni Seijuurou disibaknya pelan, mengelus dahi mulus Seijuurou sebelum turun untuk mengelus pipi tembem Seijuurou sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. "Percayalah kepadaku, ini yang terakhir aku membuatmu marah."

"Janji ?" Seijuurou menduduk malu. Mayuzumi yang dilihatnya dari jarak dekat sangat-sangat terlihat tampan.

"Ya aku janji." Sahut Mayuzumi dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis didahi Seijuurou. 'Kalau tidak ya aku bisa mati betulan, kan ?'

Seijuurou tersenyum lebar, diraihnya wajah Mayuzumi dan mencium kedua pipinya. "Aku mau bulan madu." Katanya.

"Eh ?"

"Aku mau bulan madu Chihiro-san. Kita sudah menikah tapi belum juga bulan madu." Seijuurou merengut, alis menukik tajam dengan mata menatap Mayuzumi penuh harap.

Apa itu ? Muka merengut campuran marah tapi menatapnya penuh harap. dasar bocah.

"Ehm..." Mayuzumi menutup kelopak matanya. Berpikir sejenak mau menuruti keinginan suaminya atau tidak. "Boleh sih, tapikan..."

"Tapi apa ?" Potong Seijuurou tidak sabaran. Tangan terlipat didepan dada, manik ruby-nya menatap Mayuzumi penuh selidik. Awas saja kalau 'tapi'nya itu gara-gara Shuu monyong yang diam-diam pelakor, sudah dipastikan gunting kesayangannya akan menancap tepat didahinya. Biar tidak bisa bergerak seperti vampir china yang sering dicritakan teman sekalasnya.

"Dibolehin cuti ngga sama papa mertua ?"

"Oh." Seijuurou mengangguk paham. "Kalau masalah itu sih tenang saja." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku kan anak kesayangan papa."

Mayuzumi menepuk jidatnya, lupa kalau suaminya ini anak kesayangan papa mertuanya. Jangankan minta cuti untuk bulan madu, cuti selamanya pun bakalan langsung dipenuhi.

"Memangnya mau bulan madu kemana, ehm ?" Surai merah Seijuurou diusapnya pelan. Terkekeh geli melihat raut kelewat antusias diwajah Seijuurou.

"Indonesia !" Kata Seijuurou semangat. "Aku tidak mau kalah sama Shuu monyong itu."

"Shuu monyong ?" Tanya Mayuzumi bingung.

"Cih, aku ngga sudi sebut nama aslinya. Dasar pelakor."

Mayuzumi mengerjap sekali, mengangguk paham siapa yang dimaksud Shuu monyong itu oleh Seijuurou.

"Chihiro-san setuju kan ? Aku mau naik delman."

"Iya aku setuju."

"Yes !!!" Seijuurou berseru semangat, wajah datar Mayuzumi diciuminya penuh nafsu.

"Sudah makan ?" Tanya Mayuzumi. Seijuurou menggeleng, kedua tangan dikalungkannya dileher Mayuzumi. "Aku ngga nafsu." Katanya.

"Mau makan diluar ? Kudengar ada resto baru diperempatan sana ?"

Seijuurou menggeleng, kepala dikulaikan dibahu Mayuzumi. "Aku ngga lapar." Sedikit menyamankan duduknya, Seijuurou berbisik pelan ditelinga Mayuzumi. "Tapi kalau Chihiro-san lapar, aku siap." Dan meniupnya.

Shit !. Dari mana Seijuurou belajar untuk menggodanya.

Mayuzumi bergidik geli, berdehem dan menjauhkan kepala Seijuurou dari telinganya. "Aku mau mandi." Ujarnya.

"Mandi bareng !" Sahut Seijuurou semangat dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Mayuzumi penuh harap.

Mayuzumi menggeleng, dipikirnya kalau mandi bersama Seijuurou berasa memandikan anaknya. "Kau mandi duluan saja."

"Kenapa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hump !" Seijuurou mengalihkan tatap, bibir mengurucut maju dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Pelit."

"Nanti saja kalau kita bulan madu." Sahut Mayuzumi. Mengangkat tubuh Seijuurou dari pangkuannya dan mendudukannya disofa.

"Janji ?" Seijuurou mendongak menatap Mayuzumi. Jari kelingkingnya dikaitkan dijari kelingking Mayuzumi.

"Iya." Sahut Mayuzumi, mengelus kepala merah Seijuurou sebelum beranjak kekamar mandi.

Seijuurou tersenyum lebar, melirik pintu kamar mandi sekilas sebelum bersorak diatas sofa sambil melemperkan bantal sofa keatas.

" Yeeeeyy !!!! minna akhirnya aku bulan madu juga !!!!"

 **TBC**

Yeyy bulan madu !!! Ada yang mau ikut ??wkwkw. Btw, ayoo tebak mereka bakalan bulan madu kemana ? Yang tebakannya bener bakalan tak pinjem username kalian loh~. Buat jadi figuran dinext chap maksudnya. Jadi penjual bakso atau tukang becak mungkin. :v

GreenPsycho : yeeyyy !!! (Ikutan tebar bunga). Hooo saya emang lagi kangen paketan MayuNijiMiya wkwkwk. Hooo kalau Cho-san mau ngamuk sama Niji, sok atuh amuk aja. Biar mukanya tambah ganteng wkkwkw. Yeyy ganba juga buat Cho-san disana.

Guest : Haloo siapapun kamu dan dimanapun kamu berada, makasih sudah mampir ke fic saya, hiks saya terharu atas rievewnya wahai siapapun kamu dan ganbatte juga buat kamu disana.

Akashiki Kazuyuki : eh guru yang mau kasih ciuman ke Sei kan itu si Mrs.Alex. wahh saya ngga bisa janji, eh tapi kan ini emang fic MayuAka, duh. hihihi kalau saya lagi banyak gula bakalan banyak MayuAka deh. Tapi saya simpan dulu lah cadangan gulanya. Ngomong2 tentang 'ena-ena' saya masih polos loh (bencanda.) Wkwkw. Yuhuu gimana chap ini, ada MayuAka loh~~~ kurang asem kah ? *btw, saya ngga jago bikin fic manisan, te-he

SelenTetrad : wahh Selen-san ini rata M bukan menjurus ke S tapi ke- you know lah wkwkw.

adejunizaf17 : hooo hallo Ade-san terima kasih sudah mampir ke fic saya, hehe. Btw, saya yang bikin aja gemes :v. Yap arigato dan semangat juga buat Ade-san.

Ai and August 19 : ahhhh Ai-san NijiHai garis keras, bagaimana ini ? Saya suka NijiHai tapi juga suka NijiHimu, duhhh. (Nijimura : dua-duanya aja oy ! Biar gw menang banyak.)

Dan buat next chap, silahkan menunggu lebih lama untuk diup. Saya butuh inspirasi, btw.


	8. Bagian 8

**_Kuroko No Basuke Belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki._**

 ** _OOC, Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Seijuurou menatap barang-barang bawaannya dengan dahi mengerut. Mengabsen satu-persatu barang apa saja yang perlu dibawa dan memastikan tidak ada barang penting yang tertinggal. Bibir melengkung senyum, barang-barang yang akan dibawanya sudah siap sedia untuk bulan madu besok.

Melirik Mayuzumi disudut kamar, dahi Seijuurou mengerut melihat barang bawaan Mayuzumi yang hanya dibungkus dalam satu tas punggung ukuran anak sekolah berwarna hitam.

"Chihiro-san yakin cuma bawa segitu doang ?" Tanyanya sengsi.

Mayuzumi mengangguk, light novel dipandangan diturunkannya untuk melihat barang bawaan Seijuurou.

"Sei." Panggilnya, alis abu terangkat sebelah, bibir melengkung senyum meremehkan. "Yakin mau bawa tiga koper ? Kau laki-laki kan ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?!" Tanya Seijuurou tidak suka. Berani sekali meragukan jenis kelaminnya.

"Jangan bawa barang banyak-banyak lah." Mayuzumi hela nafas. "Kita kan cuma seminggu disana bukan pindahan kesana." Lanjutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Tapi inikan barang-barang yang aku butuhkan semua ?"

"Bawa satu tas saja. Susah bawanya Sei."

Seijuurou merengut, apa salahnya sih bawa banyak barang. Toh barang yang akan dibawanya ini sudah dipilah sedemikan telitinya dari banyak barang yang akan dibawanya tadi.

"Biar aku saja yang menata barang mu." Ujar Mayuzumi dan berjalan mendekati Seijuurou.

"Chihiro-san ambigu ihh." Komentar Seijuurou yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Mayuzumi.

Tas punggung sekolah Seijuurou diambilnya. Buku tulis dan antek-anteknya dikeluarkan sebelum memasukan barang apa saja yang akan dibawa Seijuurou.

"Nah segini saja."

"Cuma segini ? masa cuma bawa satu baju sama celana ?"

"Sisanya beli saja. Ribet kalau bawa barang banyak." Sahut Mayuzumi dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. 'Tidur besok kita berangkat pagi."

"Iya." Seijuurou menaruh tas punggungnya disamping tas Mayuzumi.

"Oyasumi Chihiro-san." Ujar Seijuurou setelah memberi ciuman selamat malam kepada Mayuzumi.

"Oyasumi." Balas Mayuzumi.

.

Seijuurou menatap penuh binar pemandangan yang sebenarnya hanya hamparan awan putih dari kaca jendela pesawat. Mulutnya mengoceh tentang ini itu sedari tadi.

"Chihiro-san." Panggilnya. "Rumah kita tidak kelihatan yah ?"

Mayuzumi melirik malas. Katanya Seijuurou ini murid terpintar diangkatannya, mana mungkin kan rumahnya kelihatan dari ketinggian sekian ribu meter diatas permukaan laut.

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai naik delman yah ?"

"Hm."

"Oh aku juga pengin coba soto sama bakso."

"Hm."

"Chihiro-san bawa topi kan ? Katanya Indonesia panas."

"Hm."

Terus seperti itu hingga Seijuurou menutup kedua matanya, tertidur nyaman dengan kepala bersandar dipundak Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menutup light novelnya dan memasukannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Kepala Seijuurou dipundaknya sedikit dibenerkan sebelum menutup tubuh Seijuurou menggunakan selimut.

Dari informasi yang Mayuzumi cari digoogle. Perjalanan dari jepang ke Indonesia memakan waktu sekitar 9 jam untuk sampai ke Jogja. Kota tujuan bulan madunya bersama Seijuurou.

Mayuzumi mengulum senyum, tidak menyangka saja dirinya akan menjadi seorang suami dari bocah berusia 16 tahun, muridnya pula. Melirik jam ditangan, Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk menyusul kealam mimpi mengingat waktu perjalanan masih lama.

Suara speaker pesawat terdengar, Mayuzumi membuka kelopak matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Seijuurou yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Kalau tidak salah dengar, Seijuurou bilang kalau semalam tidak bisa tidur sampai jam tiga pagi gara-gara tidak sabar untuk bulan madu. Dan Mayuzumi hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan sebatas sebagai tanggapannya.

"Sei bangun, sudah sampai." Ujar Mayuzumi sambil menggoyangkan bahu Seijuurou pelan.

Seijuurou menggeliat, kelopak matanya dipaksa dibuka untuk menatap wajah Mayuzumi. "Gendong." Katanya manja.

"Jalan sendiri lah."

"Chihiro-san~~" rajuknya.

Mayuzumi mengehela nafasnya. Dilihatnya kelopak mata Seijuurou tertutup dan terbuka berulang-ulang.

"Ya sudah sini ku gendong."

.

Mayuzumi menatap hamparan manusia dibandara dengan mata menyipit. Mengedar pandangan kesepenjuru bandara untuk mencari kertas karton putih yang berisikan namanya dan Seijuurou.

"Apa belum datang ?" Gumam Mayuzumi dan mendaratkan pantatnya dibangku. Tubuh Seijuurou digeletakkan disampingnya.

Hampir satu jam menunggu, Mayuzumi melihat seorang gadis berlari cepat kearahnya. Tangan kanannya memegang gulungan karton putih dan berdiri tepat 2 meter dihadapan Mayuzumi serta membuka lebar-lebar kertas kartonnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Mayuzumi mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya berucap 'Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro' yang sayangnya diabaikan begitu saja. Mata gadis itu melirik kanan-kiri gusar. Tangan kirinya menyeka keringat didahinya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Lebih tepatnya Mayuzumi tidak tau apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

Mayuzumi menghela nafasnya, lupa kalau hawa keberadaannya tipis dan suaranya terlalu kecil untuk didengar dikeramaian bandara. Menarik nafas dalam, Mayuzumi berteriak menyebutkan namanya dan melempar botol bekas air mineral kearah gadis dihadapannya yang masih setia mengangkat kertas karton tinggi-tinggi dengan tulisan Mayuzumi Chihiro Mayuzumi Seijuurou menggunakan huruf kanji.

Kepala gadis itu menengok kearahnya, matanya menyipit memindai Mayuzumi dari atas sampai bawah sebelum berjalan menghampirinya.

"Maaf, anda Mr.Mayuzumi Chihiro ?" Tanyanya yang diangguki pelan oleh Mayuzumi.

"Syukurkah. Perkenalkan name code saya GreenPsycho panggil saja Cho-sama, tour guide selama anda liburan di Jogja."

Mayuzumi mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Cho tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya. Toh gadis dihadapannya ini sudah tau siapa namanya. Agak sengsi memang harus memanggil tour guide yang disenyawanya dengan embel-embel 'sama', dikira situ majikan saya apa ?.

"Silahkan Mr.Mayuzumi, saya akan antarkan anda ketempat penginapan."

"Ya." Sahut Mayuzumi dan beranjang bangun dari duduknya mengikuti tour guide-nya dengan dua tas ditangan kanan-kiri.

"Bagaimana perjalanan anda Mr.Mayuzumi ? Maaf saya sedikit terlambat untuk menjemput anda."

"Panggil saya Mayuzumi-sama saja. Dan perjalanan saya membosankan." Sahut Mayuzumi tidak mau kalah. 'Kepalamu sedikit terlambat.'

Cho speechlees, menatap Mayuzumi datar sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. 'Buset kaya majikan saja dipanggil tuan'. Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Nah silahkan masuk taun...loh tuan." Tour guide atau kita panggil saja Cho menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dan menatap Mayuzumi bingung.

"Apa ?" Sahut Mayuzumi cepat. Kaki kanannya mengambang diatas tanah siap untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Anoo...maaf apa tuan Mayuzumi Seijuurou tidak jadi ikut anda kesini ?" Tanya Cho bingung. Dahinya mengerut samar menatap Mayuzumi dihadapannya.

"Ikut." Balas Mayuzumi.

"Lalu tuan Mayuzumi Seijuurou dimana ?"

Mayuzumi mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Cho dengan pandangan tidak kalah bingung dan menepuk dahinya keras mengingat Seijuurou masih tergeletak dibangku.

"Sialan." Umpatnya kesal dan menyerahkan kedua tas ditangannya ke Cho sebelum melesat masuk kembali kedalam bandara untuk menjemput Seijuurou.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa bawa Seijuurou sih." Gerutunya disela-sela larinya.

Dilihatnya Seijuurou duduk dibangku tempat tadi Mayuzumi menggeletakkannya. Matanya mengerjap bingung melihat sekitar. Dahinya mengerut samar mendengar orang-orang disekelilingnya berbicara bahasa asing.

"Chihiro-san ?" Mengucek sebelah matanya, Seijuurou menatap sekeliling mencari keberadaan Mayuzumi.

Nihil.

Mayuzumi tidak ada, tasnya pun juga tidak ada, begitu pula dengan tasnya.

"Apa Chihiro-san sengaja ninggalin aku dan pergi bulan madu dengan Shuu monyong itu ?" Pikirnya. Manik ruby-nya mendadak berkaca-kaca. "Tapi...tap-"

"Sei !!!"

Seijuurou tersentak kaget, sekian detik berikutnya manik ruby-nya menatap Mayuzumi berlari kearahnya. "Chihiro-san."

"Sei..." Mayuzumi membungkuk, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Maaf tadi aku lupa bawa kau." Katanya.

Seijuurou mengedip sekali. Dilihatnya Mayuzumi dengan mata memincing. "Sengaja kan ?" Tuduhnya.

"Sengaja apa ?" Tanya Mayuzumi bingung. Tangan menarik pergelangan tangan Seijuurou untuk berdiri.

"Ninggalin aku." Sahutnya ketus. Tangan Mayuzumi dihempaskannya kasar.

Mayuzumi menghela nafasnya. "Aku beneran lupa. Tadi aku kelamaan nungggu tour guide jadi hilang fokus." Jelasnya dan menarik tangan Seijuurou lagi.

"Makanya Chihiro-san minum akua dong biar ngga hilang fokus ." Telinga Mayuzumi mendadak berdenging mendengar ucapan Seijuurou barusan." Ngomong-ngomong Chihiro-san pake tour guide ?"

"Iya lah. Aku ngga bisa bahasa Indonesia. Bahasa Inggris juga pas-pasan."

"Aku bisa bahasa Inggris." Seijuurou berujar sok. Dagu diangkat naik menatap Mayuzumi dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Nilai bahasa Inggris diraport selalu sempurna."

"Hooo terus siapa anak yang kemarin pura-pura sakit di UKS ehm ?" Mayuzumi mengedip jahil. "Sudahlah ayo jalan. Ini udah malam loh."

Seijuurou bungkam. Manik ruby-nya menatap jengah Mayuzumi. "Penginapannya dibooking kan ?"

"Hm."

.

Dahi Mayuzumi mengerut kesal, niat awalnya dari bandara langsung kepenginapan mendadak belok menuju alun-alun kidul. Mayuzumi elus dada, tour guide-nya memang minta dilempar kedalam kolam. Seijuurou itu ibaratnya anak kecil yang keingintahuannya tinggi. Mendengar bahwa penginapan yang dibookingnya berdeketan dengan alun-alun kidul, Seijuurou meminta supir sewaannya untuk membelokkan arahnya sedikit menuju alun-alun kidul. Cho-sama bilang, dialun-alun kidul terdapat dua pohon beringin kembar yang katanya bagi siapa saja yang berhasil melewati diantaranya maka orang tersebut hatinya bersih dan permohonannya akan terkabul. Mayuzumi sengsi duluan, Seijuurou hatinya bersih dari mananya coba ?.

Seijuurou melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, manik ruby-nya menatap pohon beringin kembar yang akan dilewatinya nanti. Seijuurou yakin kalau dirinya mampu berjalan lurus diantara dua beringin kembar tanpa belok sana sini seperti orientasi seksualnya.

"Apa kita harus menyewa penutup mata juga, Cho ?" Jelas kalau Seijuurou tidak sudi memanggil Cho dengan embel-embel 'sama'.

Cho merengut mendengar panggilan Seijuurou terhadapanya. "Tidak perlu." Jawabnya acuh. "Ngirit duit, lagi pula pake sapu tangan kan bisa. Lumayan duitnya buat beli wedang ronde."

Seijuurou mengangguk, tangan kanannya mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya. "Aku hanya perlu jalan lurus kedepan kan ?"

Cho mengangguk mantap. "Dan kalau kau berhasil permohonanmu akan terkabul."

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Tanpa melewati pohon beringin kembar itu pun pasti permohonanku akan terkabul karena aku absolute, tapi yah dari pada aku penasaran."

"Silahkan mencoba tradisi masingin."

Seijuurou menutup kedua matanya menggunakan sapu tangan. Melambai sekilas kepada Mayuzumi sebelum berjalan maju dengan mata tertutup. Seijuurou menyeringai, hal gampang macam ini mana mungkin dirinya gagal. Meluluhkan hati mertuanya saja bisa masa cuma jalan lurus dengan mata tertutup tidak bisa. Ngomong-ngomong soal permohonannya, Seijuurou sudah menyiapkan permohonannya sedari tadi. Tidak muluk-muluk kok, Seijuurou hanya meminta kalau kehidupan rumah tangganya bahagia sampai akhir hayatnya dan meminta Shuu monyong untuk segera mendapatkan pacar agar tidak mengganggu suaminya lagi.

Kakinya melangkah santai ditengah-tengah pohon beringin kembar. kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celananya dan mengangkat dagunya songong. Senyum percaya diri terbit dibibirnya tanpa sadar kakinya sudah membelok kesamping kiri menjauhi pohon beringin.

"Tuh kan." Seru Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi duduk lesehan diatas sepatunya mengamati Seijuurou. "Hati Seijuurou mana mungkin bersih. Kotor yang ada."

Seijuurou terus berjalan santai hingga pundak kirinya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. "Seijuurou-sama coba dibuka penutup matanya."

Penutup mata dibuka, mata mengedip beberapa kali menyesuaikan sorot lampu warna-warni. Mengederkan pandangannya, Seijuurou membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Kok ? Aku tadi jalan lurus kan ?"

"Awalnya memang lurus, tapi lama kelaman kau belok kekiri." Terang Cho sambil menunjuk arah saat Seijuurou membelokkan kakinya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku yakin betul jalan lurus."

"Awalnya lurus tapi kau belok juga."

Seijuurou mengedip sekali, manik ruby-nya menatap Cho penuh selidik. "Kau tau aku belok ?".

"Kau kira aku buta ? Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu belok."

Seijuurou mengangguk, tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Cho pelan. "Insting wanita memang hebat." Cho gagal paham, apa hubungannya dengan insting wanita coba. "Hubungan kami memang tidak sepenuhnya diterima masyarakat, dan kubaca digoogle Indonesia masih kontra dengan hubungan semacam itu. Makanya Chihiro-san mengatakan kepada bosmu kalau kami kesini untuk liburan bukan untuk bulan madu." Seijuurou terkekeh pelan. Manik ruby-nya mengerling sekilas kearah Mayuzumi. "Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Kepala Cho mendadak pening. Dirinya tidak paham akan apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou barusan, tapi rasanya tidak sopan jika menanggapi ucapan Seijuurou barusan dengan 'kau ngomong apa sih, aku ngga paham.'

"Oh gitu, mau coba lagi ?" Ujar Cho tanpa menanggapi ucapan Seijuurou barusan. "Kalau tidak salah dengar kau bilang kalau kau itu absolute kan ?"

"Kau menantangku ?" Manik ruby Seijuurou menatap tajam Cho.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku iritasi dengan ucapanmu tadi."

.

Seijuurou merengut kesal, bibirnya maju dan berjalan dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan. Sialan, batinnya. Pohon beringin kembar itu memang minta ditebas sepertinya. Berani benar mempermainkan seorang kaisar dari negera matahari terbit. Kalau seperti ini kan Seijuurou mendadak keki, padahal niat awalnya ingin menunjukan kepada Mayuzumi kalau dirinya bisa dalam segala hal.

"Kutebas besok tuh pohon." Gerutu Seijuurou kesal.

"Seijuurou-sama." Panggil Cho dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Seijuurou. "Jangan kesal begitu, banyak kok orang-orang yang gagal melewati beringin kembar. Aku juga gagal loh." Ujar Cho bangga.

"Gagal kok bangga." Sahut Seijuurou ketus.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti bocah Sei. Dan jangan berpikir kau akan menebas pohon beringin kembar Sei, nanti kau akan dikeroyok warga. " Jemari pucat Mayuzumi mengelus surai merah Seijuurou. "Liat ada mobil warna-warni dan menyala, mau naik ?".

"Aku bukan bocah." Ketus Seijuurou. "Tapi yah ayo kita coba, terus foto dan kirim ke Ryouta pasti bakalan heboh deh."

Cho mengelus dadanya, seharusnya dirinya sudah pulang sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Tau begitu Cho tidak akan bilang kalau penginapannya dekat dengan alun-alun kidul.

"Hush ngga papa lah, nanti biar minta uang saku aja buat pulang."

 ** _TBC_**

Referensi : Google.

Oya oya oya tebakan GreenPsycho-san yang benar !!!. Sesuai dichap sebelumnya, saya bakalan pinjam username raeders yang tebakannya benar dichap ini. Wkwwkw.

Adakah yang orang jogja ? Bila ada yang salah, mohon dikoreksi.

Rena Shimazaki : Oya Rena-san terima kasih sudah mampir ke fic saya. *hug

m a y u r a r e : Wah M a y u r a r e-san sayang sekali tebakannya salah. Dan terima kasih sudah mampir ke fic saya.

adejunizaf17 : Ehee tapi saya juga suka NijiHimu Ade-san. Dua-daunya aja gimana ? Wkwkw. Hoo Ade-san orang NTT ? senangnya ada orang NTT mampir ke fic saya. Boleh-boleh nanti kalo saya liburan ke NTT siapa tau kita bisa bertemu. *entah kapan sih/pundung.

Yappss MayuAka emang paling the best !!!.

Ai and August 19 : Panggil D-san aja juga ngga papa Ai-san. Btw, iya itu lagunya one ok rock, saya fansnya Tooru loh~~~. Hoo Ai-san nebak banyak tapi salah semua wkwkw. Anda belum beruntung.

GreenPsycho : Cho-san tebakan ada benar !!!. Tidak masalahkan saya pinjem username-nya ? Ngga papa kan ?! Ngga papalah yah, wkwkw.


	9. Chat

**_Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik saya, Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

[ Group chat 'Kiseki'

Midorima : jadi...semalam kalian belum anu, nadayo ?

Kagami : anu apa Midorima ?

Kise : SERIUSAN AKASHICHIII !!!!! KOK BISA ??!! MUNGKIN AKASHICHII KURANG MENGGODA-SSU !!!

Aomine : kau sudah pake parfum yang aku kasihkan ?

Kagami : hah ? Hubungannya apa ?

Akashi : sudah Daiki...

Aomine : kok ngga mempan ?

Kise : memang kenapa Akashichii harus pake parfum ?

Midorima : parfum ? Parfum apaan ?

Akashi : parfum aroma laut.

Kuroko : kok laut Akashi-kun ? Bukannya di Fogja ada laut ?

Aomine : Fogja ? Aku taunya vodka..

Kuroko : ngga nanya Aomine-kun.

Kuroko : jogja

Akashi : ada

Midorima : terus hubungannya parfum aroma laut sama ngga jadi anu itu apa nadayo ?

Kagami : anu apaan sih ? Perasaan dari tadi Midorima nulis anu mulu

Kuroko : baru nulis 2 'anu' Kagami-kun

Kagami : ya makannya anu apaana !!!!

Kise : masa Kagamichii ngga tau sih-ssu ?!!. Anu ya anu loh~~~

Midorima : kalo otak isinya bola basket semua ya ngga bakalan nyambung nadayo. Mending diam aja deh biar ngga keliatan polosnya

Midorima : bodoh

Kuroko : bodoh sama polos itu sama saja. Cuman polos lebih halus ketimbang bodoh

Aomine : reaksi Mayuzumi bagaimana ?

Akashi : ceritanya panjang

Kagami : sepanjang apa ?

Aomine : panjangan mana sama punyaku ?

Kise : ehhh tidak apa-apa Akashichii, cerita aju-ssu...

Kuroko : Aomine-kun kotor

Kagami : kok kau tau Kuroko kalau Aomine kotor. Badannya lumpur semua gara-gara tadi jatuh di got

Midorima : baru tau kalo got ada lumpurnya

Kuroko : kagami-kun diem aja. Jangan malu-maluin aku sebagai kawan sebangku

Kise : Akashichiii ceritanya mana ssu !?!?!?

Akashi : typing...

Midorima : ngomong-ngomong, Murasakibara ngga muncul.

Kuroko : kata Murasakibara-kun ngga ada faedahnya chat-an sama orang bego. Takut nular katanya

Aomine : EEEHH BUSET !! ITU MULUT KENAPA JADI CABE !!

Kise : ngga heran sih, disini kan ada Aominechii

Akashi : typing...

Kagami : Akashi ngetik apaan sih ? Dari tadi ngga selesai-selesai

Midorima : ngetik pengalamnnya semalam bareng Mayuzumi dan parfum aroma laut nadayo

Kagami : seriusan aku masih ngga nggeh hubungannya parfum, anu, sama Mayuzumi

Kuroko : orang bego- delete

Kuroko : orang polos diem aja

Akashi : typing...

Aomine : jadi maksud tulisan mu tadi kalau aku itu bodoh, Kise ?

Kise : bukan aku loh yang ngomong-ssu

Kuroko : menyadari diri sendiri bodoh itu termasuk kemajuan yang pesat untuk Aomine-kun.

Midorima : kalau bukan karena Akashi temen seperjuangan, sudah ku ikuti jejak Murasakibara

Akashi : typing...

Kise : jejak murasakibarachii ? Aku taunya jejak petualangan-ssu

Aomine : jejak si bolang

Kuroko : jejak Sherina

Kagami : ngga ada, ngga usah ngarang

Kuroko : semua berawal dari mengarang sebelum membentuk kerangka

Midorima : bego

Akashi : jadi gini...kan tadi malam sehabis mampir dari alun-alun kidul aku sama Chihiro-san langsung kepenginapan. Ngga taunya, pas 1 meter kurang dari penginapan ban mobilnya bocor, Chihiro-san misuh-misuh karena harus jalan kaki. Sampai dipenginapan Chihiro-san langsung masuk kamar dan tiduran dikasur sedangkan aku mandi duluan buat siap-siap. Mau ajak mandi bareng sebenarnya, tapi pas mau ngajak muka Chihiro-san kaya mukanya Haizaki- sensai waktu kena bola basket, jadi ngga jadi ngajak. Aku mandi sekitar dua puluh menit, abis itu pake piyama pororo dan pake parfum yang dikasih Aomine-kun sebelum ke Jogja. Chihiro-san masih tidur- ngga tau tiduran beneran atau cuma merem doang, terus aku duduk diperutnya Chihiro-san terus ngomong "Chihiro-san aku wangi ngga ?" Sambil ngedeketin mukaku. Chihiro-san cuma buka matanya sebelah trus jawab "wangi".ku tanya lagi "coba tebak wangi apa ?". Trus Chihiro-san jawab 'laut' . Dan karena jawabannya bener dan muka Chihiro-san merah muka ku jadi ikutan merah. Pelan-pelan aku deketin wajahku lagi sampai bisa ngerasaiin nafanya Chihiro-san dan bilang 'Chihiro-san aku ngga lelah kok, sekarang juga ngga papa' sambil nurunin pantatku sampai anunya Chihiro-san. Chihiro-san langsung kaget dan buru-buru bangun, posisinya jadi aku dipangkuan Chihiro-san. Yang bikin aku asdfghjk, Chihiro-san nurunin aku dari pangkuannya dan bilang 'sei maaf, aku lelah.' Trus tiduran lagi dan nutup tubuhnya pake selimut sampai kepala. Aku ngga terima...maksudnya aku bingung dan nuntut penjelasan dari Chihiro-san. Chihiro-san ngejawab sambil ngacungin jari telunjuknya 'satu, aku lelah Sei'. 'Dua, tadi mukaku merah gara-gara kamu duduk diperutku dan aku susah nafas' .' Tiga, kalau mau ngegoda pake parfum...

Itu jangan pake yang aroma laut yang ada aku tambah pengin tidur'. Gitu... jadinya ngga jadi anu deh, akunya malah malu...Chihiro-san juga kasih saran ke aku, kalau mau ngegoda pake parfum itu yang aroma kusaya bukan aroma laut...

Kuroko : ternyata Murasakibara-kun benar kalau bego itu bisa nular

Midorima : aku ngga tau harus seneng karena Akashi masih perjaka atau sedih karena Akashi ketularan kebegoannya Aomine nadayo

Kagami : baru mudeng dan baru tau kalau ngegoda bisa pake aroma parfum. Kukira parfum cuma buat nutupin bau badan gara-gara ngga mandi

Kise : ASDFGHJKL !!!!!! AKASHICHIII !!!!!

Aomine : kenapa aku ?

Akashi : Daiki...

Aomine : bukan salahku kalau Mayuzumi sensai suka parfum kusaya !!!

Midorima : memang parfum yang wanginya kusaya ada, nadayo?

Murasakibara : ada yang bilang kusaya...

Kuroko : Murasakibara-kun sider, begitu bahas makanan keluar

Kagami : kalau parfum kusaya sih mending akashi nyemplung ke got aja, jamin... Mayuzumi-sensei langsung nafsu

Midorima : nafsu apa ?

Kagami : makan lah, bego

Midorima : yang ada malah ngga nafsu makan kalau gitu mah. Dasar bego, nadayo

Akashi : jadi gimana ?

Kise : tenang-ssu !! Masih ada malam berikutnya. Akashichii bulan madu selama dua minggu kan ?

Akashi : iya

Aomine : tapi beneran nih ada parfum aroma kusaya ?

Kuroko : mana ada Aomine-kun. Itu cuma alasan buat nolak ajakan Akashi-kun secara membingungkan

Midorima : bukan secara halus nadayo ?

Kuroko : bukan. Kalau secara halus begini. 'Maaf ya Sei, kamu masih terlalu brondong buat ku.'

Aomine : garpu mana garpu

Kagami : buat apaan ?

Midorima : Kuroko kau ada hubungan apa sama pirang jangkung berkacamata dari sekolah sebalah nadayo ?

Kise : pirang jangkung ? Yang suka ngomong 'oya-oya-oya' ?

Kuroko : bukan Kise-kun, tapi yang suka teriak 'hey-hey-hey'

Midorima : bego semua. Yang ngomong suka ngegarem itu loh nadayo

Akashi : kok jadi bahas garem ? Nasib ku gimana ?

Murakasibara : Akachin, kata Murochin coba tanya sama Nijimura sensei gimana cara ngegoda Mayuzumi sensei

Kise : kok Nijimura sensei ssu ?

Murasakibara : kan Nijimura-sensei naksir Mayuzumi sensei

Kagami : ohhh

Midorima : uhhh

Kise : ahhhh

Kuroko : ehhh

Akashi : kenapa pada ngedesah ?

Aomine : tenang Akashi, aku bakalan nanya sama sumbernya langsung yang ahli dalam hal beginian

Kagami : siapa ?

Aomine : Kasamatsu ]

-x-

Mayuzumi mengerutkan keningnya, tangannya sibuk memilah baju yang akan dibelinya untuk dirinya dan Seijuurou. Melirik sekilas kearah Seijuurou yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya, Mayuzumi hanya menghela nafasnya dan fokus dengan pakian yang berderet dihadapannya dengan papan kuning bertuliskan 'Diskon hingga 70%' yang menggantung diatasnya.

"Kupilih asal saja." Gumamnya dan mengambil beberapa helai baju dan celana.

-x-

[Grup chat 'Kiseki'

Kise : yang ada malah kena tendang-ssu !!!

Aomine : kau tidak tau ya Kise ?

Kuroko : ?

Aomine : orang yang kelihatannya diem itu level mesumnya parah

Kise : KASAMATSU SENPAI NGGA MESUM-SSU !!!

Midorima : Kasamatau senpai tidak pendiam, nadayo. Tipikal orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Bukannya lebih baik kau tanya Sakurai saja nadayo ?

Kuroko : yang ada Akashi-kun bukannya minta anu tapi malah minta maaf, Midorima-kun

Kagami : yah ngapain jauh-jauh, tanya saja sama Kuroko. Kuroko kan pendiam tuh

Kise : eehhh Kurokochii mesum ssu !!!

Akashi : bagaimana caranya Tetsuya ?

Kuroko : Kagami-kun ngga usah fitnah deh. Aku mana tau kaya begituan, kalau Akashi-kun nanya gimana cara mandiin Nigou aku kasih tau

Kagami : nah kan, jadi tau tuh gimana caranya mandiin Mayuzumi-sensei

Akashi : Taiga, kamu samaain suamiku dengan anjing ? ]

-x-

"Sei." Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Mayuzumi dengan paper bag besar ditangan kanan-kirinya. "Ya." Sahutnya kalem.

"Kau mau ku tinggal atau mau ikut balik kepenginapan untuk mandi dan ganti baju ?"

"Sudah selesai ?" Tanyanya.

Mayuzumi menganggung, paper bag ditangan kananya disodorkan kehadapan wajah Seijuurou. "Bajumu."

"Chihiro-san." Panggil Seijuurou dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Mayuzumi. "Mandi bareng ?"

Mayuzumi menghentikan langkahnya, manik abunya memperhatikan Seijuurou disampingnya yang pipinya merona malu dengan bibir digigit dan menatapanya dengan mata berbinar. Diam-diam, Mayuzumi mengumat betapa kawai-nya suaminya.

"Terserah." Sahut Mayuzumi dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya lebih cepat.

-x-

[Group chat 'Kiseki'

Aomine : Mayuzumi sensei itu lebih mirip hantu ketimbang anjing

Kuroko : iya, kan yang mirip anjing Aomine-kun

Kagami : btw, aku baru nyadar kalau Kise ngga alay disini

Midorima : tidak brisik juga nadayo

Kise : itu karena disebalahku ada Kasamatsu-senpai-ssu

Kuroko : calon seme takut uke ini mah

Kagami : lah emang Kise seme ?

Aomine : becong

Kise : hidoii-ssu !!!

Akashi : aku mau mandi bareng, Chihiro-san.

Akashi : bye ]

 **Tbc**

Oya oya oya, saya lama ngga nongol disini dan sekalinya nongol bawa chap unfaedah wkwkw. Btw, saya minta maaf karena lama update dan chap berikutnya juga bakalan lama up . Ini chap cuma sebagai selingan doang dah yah ada kaitannya sedikit dichap selanjutnya. Yang nunggu adegan anu-anu mohon bersabar. Tapi nanti bakalan ada chap khasus anunya kok. Dan mohon maaf lahir batin minna, iyaa telat banget kok tapi ngga papa kan yah...saya ada kendala buat log-in ke ffn. Yang suka pake app ffn pasti tau kalau sekarang indonesia sama malaysia sudah ngga bisa log-in lagi pake fb dan harus pake jaringan VPN kalau mau log-in. Dan karena akun saya yang ini log-innya pake fb jadi ngga bisa masuk dan baru bisa setelah saya donlud app VPN diplaystore wkwkwwk. So terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca ff ini dan mereivew, maaf juga karena belum sempat saya balas. Arigato and ssee you next chap.


End file.
